Here I Go Again
by SuburbanDisneyPrincess
Summary: When Jesse's younger sister comes to McKinley, will this mean he's coming back too? includes IM & Facebook! Please read the note at the top! feat. St. Berry, Faberry friendship, Klaine! Brittana and Quick and Finchel later on! UPDATE: UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. The Audition

**Okay, im SERIOUS this time! This is the last story i'm starting until i finish at least 1! So, i love glee and all, but my all time favorite character was Jesse. I've decided to somehow make a way to incorperate him in my new story :) I DO NOT own anything except for my OC Jillian. No, she's not a random OC. She has a plot and a reason for being in this story. Also, i read that Kurt is returning to McKinley and that there is a possibility of Blaine transferring. So, I just decided to go with that so this would be after all that happens. BEAR WITH MY REDICULOUSNESS! i hope you like the story! And PLEASE review! I need some constructive criticism and I also accept ideas to use when i get writers block! enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Audition

Jillian sat nervously by the chorus room door. She didn't expect to have to audition in front of the whole glee club! At least she wasn't alone. A very handsome, black haired boy in a sweater-vest and tie was to audition before her. She watched as he strolled to the middle of the room and faced the glee club members. The teacher in charge, Mr. Shuester, took the floor for a moment.

"Okay," he began casually, "We have two people here auditioning for New Directions! First off, whom you all know and love-"

"Especially Kurt!" A blonde girl wearing a white dress sitting in the back row cut in. The boy next to her blushed vibrantly.

Mr. Shuester ignored her comment and continued,  
"Blaine Anderson! He has recently transferred to McKinley shortly after the return of Kurt! So without further a due, take it away Warbler!"

He was a Dalton Academy Warbler? Jillian wondered. Because of her brother, she became very familiar with the local glee clubs.

Blaine cleared his throat and gave the small band a que to begin:

A guitar tune familiar to Jillian began to play.

_You found a sweater on the ocean floor._  
_They're gonna find it if you didn't close the door._  
_You and the smart one sit outside of their sight,_  
_In a house on a street they wouldn't park on at night._

_Dad was a risk taker, his was a shoe maker,_  
_You, greatest hits 2006 little list maker._

_Heard codes in the melodies, you heeded the call,_  
_You were born with ten fingers, and you're gonna use em all._

_Interest in colors I discovered myself._  
_If your art-life is gritty, you'll be toastin' my health._  
_If an interest in culture, you should be lining the walls,_  
_When your birthright is interest, you could just accrue it all._

Jillian's jaw dropped as the boy sang. She couldn't believe how talented he was! And this song doesn't even show of vocal skills that well! Now she was scared that they wouldn't take her in glee club because she was nothing compared to him!

_Me and my cousins, and you and your cousins,_  
_It's a line that's always running._

_Me and my cousins and you and your cousins,_  
_I can feel it coming._

Some members of the club began to dance around sing along. Jillian just sat in her chair by the door. Some of the members gave her confused looks as to why she was just sitting there.

_You can turn your back on the bitter world._  
_You can turn your back on the bitter world._  
_You can turn your back on the bitter world._  
_You can turn your back on the bitter world._

_Me and my cousins, and you and your cousins,_  
_It's a line that's always running._

_Me and my cousins and you and your cousins,_  
_I can feel it coming._

The room filled with applause, laughs, and cheers. Lets hope they like me as well... Some of them keep staring at me... Jillian thought.

"Awesome job! And next we have a freshman auditioning. Please give a warm welcome to Jillian _St. James._" The room froze at Mr. Shuester's words. The students all stared at Jillian, except for Blaine and a blonde boy with a hairstyle similar to Jusitn Bieber's.

"Maybe it's a common name?" a boy in a wheelchair suggested.

"Wait... so Mr. Shue has a daughter to?" A ditzy blonde asked. The boy in the wheelchair turned to her. He was shocked that she even made the connection between Jillian and Jesse.

"Britt, for the last time, Mr. Shue doesn't have any kids."

"...Oh."

Uh-oh... Jillian thought. They know I'm his sister. This is going ruin everything!

"Mr. Shue, if you let her in glee club, I quit!" a bratty brunette shouted. Jillian assumed that that was her brothers ex-girlfriend, Rachel Berry. Jillian was hurt that she was being judged right away because of her arrogant brother.

"Please understand and hear me out," I began. "I am nothing like Jesse. Please don't judge me because of him."

The room was silent for about three seconds. Shouting broke out once more. Things like "She can't be trusted," " Jesse is definitely behind this," "She's just a kid," and "leave her alone!" were being shouted across the small room.

"STOP IT!" Mr. Shuester yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. "We are giving Jillian a fair shot and that's that!" This made Rachel noticeably irritated.

Jillian took a deep breath and quietly thanked Mr. Shuester. She handed the pianist her sheet music and nervously made her way to the center of the room. The boy who the blonde girl made blush earlier, who Jillian realized was named Kurt, gave her a sympathetic smile of encouragement, as did Blaine who was seated next to Kurt. That gave her some strength to get through this, knowing that not all of them were going to hate her because of her older brother. Jillian took another deep breath as the pianist began to play.

_I am in love, _  
_With what we are, _  
_Not what we should be. _

_And I am, _  
_I am starstruck. _  
_With every part, _  
_Of this whole story. _

Jillian's voice shook a bit from her nervousness. She looked down a bit, trying to focus on the song. She spotted Kurt again who was still smiling half-heartedly. Jillian wondered if he knew that that gave her some confidence.

_So if it's just tonight, _  
_The animal inside, _  
_Let it live and die. _

_Like it's the end of time, _  
_Like everything inside, _  
_Let it live and die. _

Jillian smiled as she sang the chorus. She was slowly but surely getting over this fear.

_This is our last chance, _  
_so give me your hand. _  
_'Cause the world is spinning at the speed of light. _  
_The night is fading, heart is racing. _  
_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. _

_Oh. _

_I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight _  
_Into the magic. _  
_And I don't, want the concrete. _

_I am alive. _  
_Comes with the tragic. _

She noticed that the ditzy blonde and a black haired Latina girl began to smile, too. They swayed along to the beat. Then, the other blonde girl did too.

_So if it's just tonight, _  
_The animal inside, _  
_Let it live and die. _

_This is our last chance, so give me your hand _  
_'Cause the world is spinning at the speed of light. _  
_The night is fading, heart is racing. _  
_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. _

_Oh. _

_Oh. _  
_Da da da da da da. _  
_Oh. _

One by one, most of the glee club members danced in their seats... all except for a big dark-haired boy, Rachel Berry, an Asian girl with a pink streak in her hair, and an african american girl with curly brown hair. Rachel had an aggrivated look on her face, most-likely because she was annoyed that Jillian wasn't tone deaf. The boy had a confused look upon his face. The two other girls just looked plain worried.

_This is our last chance, so give me your hand_  
_'Cause the world is spinning at the speed of light. _  
_The night is fading, heart is racing. _  
_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. Oh. _

_Oh. Oh. Oh._

The choir room, to Jillian's surprise broke out in applause and cheers. Not as loud as the cheers for Blaine, but better than nothing.

"Looks like we have two new members in New Directions!" Mr. Shuester said. Rachel gave Jillian a cold glare that made her think twice about joining...  


* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Jesse and Jerkosity

**Hey! It's Chapter 2! :) well, just so you know: Jillian did what Jesse did when he transferred to McKinley: she moved in with her aunt and uncle who were in the district. You'll find out why later on! btw there is some IMing in this chapter. I know: really unoriginal, but i like reading them and i feel like there aren't enough IMs and stuff in fanfics lol. So ENJOY chapter 2! (and dont forget to fave and review!) UPDATE: this is like my 3rd time spell and grammer checking this... FAIL -_-**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jesse and Jerkosity

Jillian's P.O.V.

The bell rang, officially ending after school activities. Thank goodness that's over! I don't think I could handle another Rachel Berry stare-down! I mean COME ON! I've only been in Glee Club for 10 minutes! I scooped up my back quickly and darted for the door. Unfortunately, Mr. Shuester stopped me.

"Hey, Jillian. Sorry about Rachel's outbursts. The Glee Club has to get to know you. You'll all be friends in no time. No worries," he said in a kind tone. I gave a small smile and a little nod. At least the teacher is nice. I can only take so much hatred. As I slowly made my way out the door, Rachel bumped into me, turned around, glared at me, and left. Wow. She's a brat.

"Hey! Jillian, right?" Blaine asked, approaching me in the hallway. He was walking side-by-side with Kurt. I nodded in reply.

"I'm Blaine," he said with a smile.

"And I'm Kurt."

"Nice to meet you guys. I think you're the only members of Glee Club who will actually talk to me without saying something offensive." I replied sheepishly.

"Nah, that's just Rachel being a brat, Finn being overprotective of Rachel, and Mercedes and Tina worrying too much." Kurt said with a smirk.

"By the way, good job in there," Blaine said.

"Thanks! You too!" I said back with a grin. Maybe it wont be that hard to make some friends.

"So… Jesse _is _your brother?" Kurt asked. I nodded, a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay. I never found him that bad. I mean, Rachel did mess with him… but the egg thing was a bit far…" Kurt said.

"Yeah, it was. I did tell him that-"

"Wait… I'm confused. Who's Jesse? And what 'egg thing'?" Blaine asked, very confused.

"Long story. I'll explain later…" Kurt said patting Blaine on the shoulder.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"I think my rides here. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I waved goodbye to my new friends. I pulled my cell out of my pocket.

**1 NEW TXT: JESSE**

**Hey Jill. How was ur 1st day at McKinley?**

I sighed and replied honestly….

**Honestly? Kind of decent. I made Glee Club tho. Oh and I met Rachel… she's a real ray of sunshine!**

**JESSE: oh yea? What did she do?**

I rolled my eyes. As if he didn't expect this to happen to me!

**She's just plain RUDE to me!**

**JESSE: yea… probz my fault… well, g2g!**

UGH. Why does Jesse have to be my brother? Out of all the people in the world: _he_ had to be my brother!

I walked out to the parking lot and saw my aunt waiting for me. She had enthusiastic smile, hoping I would tell her about the great day I wished that I had… I mean, yay I'm in Glee… but will it go as well as I hope? I really want to gain Rachel's trust…

* * *

**NewDirections Group IM Chat:**

**_Group Chat has been started by _****DoubleA_Wheels**

**DoubleA_Wheels: **heyyyy

**BrittBritt: **hii Artie :) ilu

**LawlessLatina: **ew. And B, its ily not ilu -_-

**BrittBritt: **I lyk it beter w/ a u

**DoubleA_Wheels: **ilu 2 :)

**BrittBritt: **:)

**_LawlessLatina has left this chat_**

**QueenBeeQuinn: **Bii San ;)

**SongbirdKurt: **hey Quinn

**QueenBeeQuinn: **heyy ;)

**GoldStarBerry: **hi Quinn

**QueenBeeQuinn: **…..

**Diva_MJ: **akward….

**_QB_Finn has joined this chat_**

**QB_Finn: **hey guys!

**SongbirdHummel:** …. Even more akward….

**Chang1: **hahaha :)

**QB_Finn: **….?

**DoubleA_Wheels: **was that Tina or Mike?

**Chang1: **Tina here! ;)

**Chang2: **Mike here!

**_B_Warbler and TheNewBiebs have joined this chat_**

**SongbirdHummel: **hey Blaine!

**B_Warbler: **hey :)

**TheNewBiebs: **hey guys!... and Quinn.

**QueenBeeQuinn: **rly Sam? "the new Biebs?" get ovr urself

**Chang2: **ouch

**TheNewBiebs: **look who's tlking miss "queen bee!"

**GoldStarBerry: **okay… change of subject! We would all like to welcome Blaine 2 ND… regardless of his screenname ;)

**B_Warbler: **lol thnx Rach!

**SongbirdHummel: **hey, would you mind if I invite Jillian to the chat? She is now part of ND!

**GoldStarBerry: **…..

**Diva_MJ:** …

**Chang1:** ….

**QB_Finn:** …

**SongbirdHummel: **Well then… I'll take that as a yes….

**GoldStarBerry: **NO!

**_JillyBean has joined this chat_**

**B_Warbler: **Hey Jillian! :)

**SongbirdHummel: **hey there!

**_GoldStarBerry and QB_Finn have left this chat_**

**DoubleA_Wheels: **hey there Jillian! I'm Artie (the kid in the wheelchair)

**QueenBeeQuinn: **Quinn Fabray here ;)

**Chang2: **I'm mike (the asian guy)

**Chang1: **I'm Tina

**Chang2: **she's the asian girl!

**Diva_MJ: **I'm Kurt's bff Mercedes :) and if he says ur cool w/ him, than ur cool w/ me ;)

**Chang1: **yeah, reguardless of Jesse

**JillyBean: **thanks guys :) that rly means a lot 2 me

**TheNewBiebs: **SHE SPEAKS! Sam here btw

**JillyBean: **lol :)

**SongbirdHummel: **I think that's every1… ya kno except Rachel and Finn. And Santana and Puck…

**QueenBeeQuinn: **I'll invite Puck but I'm not speaking to bratty Santana!

**JillyBean: **well… Puck is an interesting name…

**DoubleA_Wheels: **his name is actually Noah Puckerman but we all call him Puck.

**_PuckThePimp has joined this chat_**

**Diva_MJ: **wow. Great username puckerman -_-

**PuckthePimp: **you kno u wish u were still my girl, Mercedes ;)

**Diva_MJ: **yea, ur not funny

**Chang2: **ouch (again)

**JillyBean: **how come Rachel and Finn r so against getting 2 kno me?

**PuckThePimp: **oh ryt, ur Jillian, the St. James kid's sister

**SongbirdHummel: **so what if she is?

**PuckThePimp: **w/e just saying he was a bad guy 2 Rachel

**JillyBean: **-_- well, I guess I g2g now

**SongbirdHummel: **no, J dnt go! Puck is a jerk. He dsnt mean it :\

**JillyBean: **rly?

**PuckThePimp: **yea, u'll get used to my jerkosity ;)

**JillyBean: **lol kk :) oh, now I actually g2g! see u guys 2morrow!

**B_Warbler: **bye Jill!

**SongbirdHummel: **bii J ;)

**_JillyBean has left this chat_**

**BrittBritt: **shez rly nice. I lyk her… even tho I thnk she got in partlie cuz she is Mr. Shoes douter…

**DoubleA_Wheels: **-_-

**_Chat session between J_StJames and JillyBean_**

**J_StJames: **hey. Wsp sis?

**JillyBean:** hey :) I think they actually like me… cept' 4 Rachel and Finn…. But I managed to find away ur reputation of jerkosity

**J_StJames: **ouch! Well, I was wondering…. Do u think u could giv me Rachel's screenname?

**JillyBean: **NO JESSE! I'm trying to actually gain Rachel's trust! I dnt need u 2 screw it up!

**J_StJames: **jeeze. My own sister wont help me! I guess I'll just ask someone else than…

**_J_StJames has left this chat_**

**JillyBean: **?

**_JillyBean has left this chat_**


	3. Stress

**Chaptahh 3! Thanks to all my non-existant reviewers -_- gr. Well, even if no one is commenting, i shall keep on updating for the heck of it. I think its because not many people like OCs. So, this chapter will be more focused on other characters. Kay? So here's some more IM conversations: enjoy ;) and c'mon people, just review! BTW this takes place 3 days after the last chapter (also Nationals is "next month" here). Jillian has already adapted to glee club and the members pretty well. p.s. Finchel in this chapter!  


* * *

**

Chapter 3: Stress 

**New Directions Group IM Chat:**

**_Group chat has been started by Chang1_**

**Chang2: **Hey T ;)

**Chang1:** hey :)

**DoubleA_Wheels: **sup ppl 

**BrittBritt: **hi :)

**JillyBean: **heyy

**LawlessLatina: **sup ninja lips ;)

**JillyBean: **...?

**QueenBeeQuinn: **it means ur lips r full lol

**JillyBean: **...is that a bad thing?

**LawlessLatina: **nah. they look fine on u ;)

**JillyBean: **oh... uh thanks? lol

**TheNewBiebs: **well, there Santana goes again, labeling people by their mouth -_- btw Jill, i think ur lips r pretty cute ;)

**LawlessLatina: **BITE ME TROUTY MOUTH!

**TheNewBiebs: **shut up Santana. no1 cares what u hav 2 say

**Chang1: **OKAY CHANGE OF TOPIC!

**DoubleA_Wheels: **hey, wheres Finn and Rach?

* * *

**_Chat session between QB_Finn and GoldStarBerry_**

**QB_Finn: **Hey Rach. I think we really hav 2 talk about our situation.

**GoldStarBerry: **theres nothing 2 tlk about, Finn. We're over. You're happy with Quinn. Everything's perfect.

**QB_Finn: **stop playing that game, Rachel. We know theres problems between us that u keep denying and procrastonating to confront.

**GoldStarBerry: **ohhh Finn is using "big boy words" now

**QB_Finn: **RAHCEL! would u just stop being a brat for 3 seconds!

**GoldStarBerry: **fine. sorry. im just really stressed lately.

**QB_Finn: **about what?

**GoldStarBerry: **you, Quinn, Nationals, Jillian...

**QB_Finn: **wait, what does Jillian have 2 do w/ u?

**GoldStarBerry: **well, every time i see her, i think of Jesse; how much he hurt me, how much i loved him, everything. I can't stand it.

**QB_Finn: **i know what u mean. I dnt trust her. Her and Jesse are definitly up 2 something...

**GoldStarBerry: **Finn, im worried.

**QB_Finn: **dont be. i'm here 4 u. Everything is going 2 be ok, as long as we remain good friends :)

**GoldStarBerry: **thanks :) that means alot 2 me... especially since i've been a real jerk lately. Its all the stress :/

**QB_Finn: **its ok, i understand, Rach. I g2g c u 2moro :)

**GoldStarBerry: **kay. see u 2 morrow :) good nite

**QB_Finn: **wait Rachel! also... i never really got to tell you how much i loved ur song at regionals...

**GoldStarBerry: **thanks :)

_**QB_Finn and GoldStarBerry have left this chat**_

As Finn closed his laptop, he realized at that moment that he loved Rachel... that he never truly got over her_**...**_

_**

* * *

**_This can't happen again. I can't fall back in love with Finn. I just can't. He'll only break my heart again... But i feel like we belong together... UGH! HOLD IT TOGETHER RACHEL! I need to sleep on this :(

_**

* * *

**_**I felt the need to add Finchel in some places to make up for the St. Berry 2 come ;) lol so pleaseeeee reviewwwww!**_**  
**_


	4. Disney

**I ACTUALLY GOT REVIEWS! YAAAYYYY! So anyway, here's chapter 4. I will try to go more into Jesse and Jillian's relationship without making Jillian the main character. I also want to add more musical numbers because they're fun :) R&R people! (p.s. i'm just putting parts of each song because i'm too lazy to put the whole songs) P.S. special thanks to WhateverPenNameIChangedTo for choosing "Jillian" to be in their new story! :) oh and i was to lazy to grammer check this so beware grammer and spelling errors!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Disney Pt. 1

_Monday: Glee Club Rehearsal_

Kurt, Blaine, and Jillian strolled into the choir room. Everyone was already dancing around and laughing, telling each other about how their Monday went. 

"Hey guys!" Mercedes said, coming over and hugging the three of them. In the past 5 days, Jillian became close friends with that trio.

"Hey Mercedes!" They replied in unison.

"Sup, Ninja Lips," Santana said with a wink to Jillian.

"Hey, Santana," Jillian replied. She went to sit next to her new found friend. Jillian didn't know why, but Santana actually liked her! Blaine and Kurt came over and sat next to Jill. Then, Mr. Shue entered the room.

"Okay guys. You all did your weekend assignment, right?" he asked in a very "adult-like" tone. The room filled with "yeah..."s, "we had an assignment"s, and the long "uh...what?"s.

"Yeah, uh... Mr. Shue... i really think performing a Disney song would kill my badass-ness..." Puck spoke out.

"Well, who actually _did _the assignment?" Mr. Shue asked. Rachel, Jillian, Santana, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Finn, and Sam raised their hands.

"Artie? Brittney?" he asked.

"Well Mr. Shue, i was helping Britt with her Spanish homework... she was really confused..." Artie explained.

"Fine." Mr. Shue said, accepting the fact that academics come first... even though he knew Brittney was hopeless.

"Mr. Shue, i want to go first!" Rachel said, standing up and strutting to the center of the room. She arrogantly cleared her throat and began:

_So the years went b_y  
_ I stayed the same_  
_ But she began to drift away_  
_ I was left alone_  
_ Still I waited for the day_  
_ When she'd say I will always love you_

_ Lonely and forgotten,_  
_ I'd never thought she'd look my way_  
_ And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do_  
_ Like she loved me_  
_ When she loved me_

_ When somebody loved me_  
_ Everything was beautiful_  
_ Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

_ When she loved me_

Everyone clapped rather uncaring-ly. Mr. Shue gave Rachel a "thank you now go sit" nod. Rachel skipped back to her seat, thinking about how much better than everyone else... in her mind.

"Okay, next why don't we have... Sam." Mr. Shue suggested. Sam nodded and took the floor.

_ Down an unknown road_  
_To embrace my fate_  
_ Though the road may wander_  
_ It will lead me to you_  
_ And a thousand years_  
_ Would be worth the wait_  
_ It may take a lifetime_  
_ But somehow I'll see it through_

_ And I won't look back_  
_ I can go the distance_  
_ And I'll stay on track_  
_ No I won't accept defeat_  
_ It's an uphill slope_  
_ But I won't lose hope_  
_ Till I go the distance_  
_ And my journey is complete_

As Jillian watched Sam sing, she listened carefully to his voice. She thought is was so... perfect.

_ But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_  
_ For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

_ Like a shooting star_  
_ I can go the distance_  
_ I will search the world_  
_ I will face its harms_  
_ I don't care how far_  
_ I can go the distance_  
_Till I find my hero's welcome_  
_ Waiting in your arms..._

Sam looked over at Jillian and looked in her eyes as he finished the song.

_ I will search the world_  
_ I will face its harms_  
_ Till I find my hero's welcome_  
_ Waiting in your arms... _

The room filled with applause (more than Rachel received!). Jillian smiled at Sam and he smiled back in return.

"How about we let the newbies go. Lets have Blaine and than Jillian go." Mr. Shue decided. Kurt winked at Blaine as he strode up to the center of the room.

_One minute I'm in Central Park_  
_Then I'm down on Delancey Street_  
_From the Bow'ry to St Marks_  
_There's a syncopated beat_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_  
_I'm streetwise_  
_I can improvise_  
_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_  
_I'm street-smart_  
_I've got New York City heart_

Kurt watched in awe at how amazing his boyfriend, yes his _boyfriend_, sounded singing the song.

_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_I may not have a dime_  
_But I got street savoire faire_  
_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_It's just bebopulation_  
_And I got street saviore faire_

_The rhythm of the city_  
_But once you get it down_  
_Then you can own this town_  
_You can wear the crown_

_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_I may not have a dime_  
_But I got street savoire faire_  
_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_It's just doopulation_  
_And I got street saviore faire _

Blaine received the most applause by far! Now it was Jillian's turn. Her palms began to sweat from how nervous she was. _Will i honestly have to always go right after Blaine and his talent?_ she though. But, she was happy to try out her plan to gain Rachel's trust with her sing choice. All she wants is Rachel to open her eyes and she that Jillian really isnt that bad. Jillian slowly made her way to the center of the room. All eyes were on her but she only cared if Rachel was listening... and if Sam was paying attention to her...

_Look at me you may think you see_  
_ Who I really am but you'll never know me_  
_ Every day it's as if I play a part_  
_ Now I see if I wear a mask_  
_ I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart_

_ Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?_  
_ Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_ Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?_  
_ When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_ There's a heart that must be free to fly_  
_ That burns with a need to know the reason why_

_ Why must we all conceal what we think and how we feel?_  
_ Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?_  
_ I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time_  
_ When will my reflection show who I am inside?_  
_ When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

Jillian was once again by the applause from her peers. She was even shocked that Rachel was clapping. Maybe she really got through to her... Then, Rachel did something that Jillian never expected: she came over and actually hugged her.

"I'm sorry for being so awful to you before. I was just being paranoid. I didn't mean to take out my anger on you... well, without getting to know you first." Rachel said with an apologetic smiled.

"So... can we be friends now?" Jillian asked curiously. Rachel nodded happily. _Mission accomplished_ Jillian though with a sigh of relief.

* * *

**YAY everyone is happy... for now! muahaha ;)**


	5. World War Glee

**YAY :) people are finally reading this story! Also, please go read the story "Singers vs. Zombies" by InsertMyPenNameHere (featuring Jillian St. James)! And, without further a due, enjoy chapter 5!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: World War Glee

"Good job, Jillian." Mr. Shue said with a smile. Jillian followed Rachel back to their chairs.

"Alright, lets have... Quinn!"

The flawless "chasity queen" proudly stood up and took the floor. She has a peppy smile on and looked rather excited to sing her song. Quinn sang the song "When Will My Life Begin?" from Tangled. The rest of the class continued with everyone who actually bothered to do the assignment:

Santana: "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from the Little Mermaid

Tina: "You Can Fly" from Peter Pan

Finn: "Strangers Like Me" from Tarzan

and lastly, Kurt: "Very Good Advice" from Alice in Wonderland

Blaine laughed to himself about Kurt's song choice. Not that it wasn't amazing as always, but that it was from Alice in Wonderland...

* * *

**FACEBOOK**

**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, and 14 other people are now friends with Jillian St. James**

**Rachel Berry - Jillian St. James: **i wanted 2 say im sorry again for being so rude 2 you. im glad we r friends now :)

**Jillian St. James - Rachel Berry: **me 2 :) Disney can truely bring people together!

_**Brittney Pierce and Kurt Hummel like this**_

**Finn Hudson - Rachel Berry: **You were great today in Glee Club, Rach :)

**Rachel Berry - Finn Hudson: **...oh...uh... thanks Finn

**Mercedes Jones: **...AWKWARD...

...

**Blaine Anderson - Kurt Hummel: **ALICE xD

**Kurt Hummel - Blaine Anderson: **very funny mr. white rabbit -_-

**Jillian St. James: **?

**Blaine Anderson: **long story. Kind of a "warbler" insider xD

...

**Brittney Pierce: **I think my cat is a pirate. She hid my diary in her sand box. I knew she was reading it!

**Santana Lopez: **Britt, whatever you do, don't try get it out of the "sand box"

**Sam Evans: **O.o

...

**Sunshine ****Corazon**_** - **_**Jillian St. James: **_traitor _:P I hope ur happy being on a team full of losers!

**Rachel Berry: **Hey! back off you brat!

**_Sam Evans likes this_**

**Andrea Cohen: **watch yourself, Berry!

**Giselle Prower: **yea _VEGAN! Don't make us hav 2 egg u again!_

**Finn Hudson: **why dont you go practice till u puke urself sick!

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **yea, go kiss up to Goolsby!

**Sunshine Corazon: **i dnt giv a shit about what u guys have 2 say. We r going to CRUSH u at Nationals anyway!

**Kurt Hummel: **oh no she did not!

**Andrea Cohen: **get lost, pretty boy!

**Blaine Anderson: **WTH DID U JUST CALL HIM!

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, its ok. chill

**Giselle Prower: **oh btw, hows the slut who gav her baby to Shelby?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **HEY! LEAVE QUINN ALONE U LITTLE BRAT!

**Finn Hudson: **uh... right. dont tlk about my gf that way

**Quinn Fabray: **thnx puckerman :) rly Finn? that's ur best way to defend me?

**Sunshine Corazon: **meeeowww the cat has claws!

**Santana Lopez: **listen u little skank, u better shut the hell up before i come over 2 Carmel and knock u unconcious!

**Sunshine Corazon: **COME AT ME AND C WHAT HAPPENS!

**Rachel Berry: **guys come on! Calm DOWN!

**Jillian St. James: **STOP FIGHTING! this isnt helping anyone!

**Gis****elle Prower: **BITE ME!

**Jesse St. James: **dont you DARE talk to my sister that way, Giselle. You and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline better leave my sister AND new directions ALONE!

**_Jillian St. James likes this_**

**Quinn Fabray: **oh, sure, like u ACTUALLY care

**Kurt Hummel: **stop Q, he's just trying to help

_**Jesse St. James likes this**_

**Giselle Prower: **who the hell r u and what hav u done with the devious Jesse i remember?

**Jesse St. James: **would you just SHUT UP and leave them alone?

**Finn Hudson: **we dont need ur help. We can defend ourselves

**Santana Lopez: **can it Hudson! like Porcelan said, he is just trying to help!

**Andrea Cohen: **fine. w/e im out of here. screw u st. james :P go be a loser lyk ur sister!

**Giselle Prower: **u'll all be sorry at nationals

**Sunshine Corazon: **this _isnt _over

...

**Jesse St. James - Jillian St. James: **sorry about that Jill, i wasnt trying 2 be too "over-protective"

**Jillian St. James: **its okay :) u were doing ur job as an older brother

**_Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez like this_**

* * *

**So basically Kurt and Santana r on whatever side Jillian is on. And notice how quiet Rachel was being... and how Puck was standing up 4 Quinn more than Finn was... btw Giselle and Andrea r actual V.A. members  
**

Return to Top


	6. Who Do You Think You Are?

**This is actually the longest chapter i've written... EVER. hope you like this chapter :) please review! P.S. i found some spoilers im rly hyped about (i'll put them at the bottom)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Who Do You Think You Are?

_**Chat session between Diva_MJ and GoldStarBerry:**_

**GoldStarBerry:** HELP ME!

**Diva_MJ: **whats wrong now miss DRAMATIC

**GoldStarBerry: **HE friended me on fb!

**Diva_MJ: **...who?

**GoldStarBerry: **HIM!

**Diva_MJ: **u rly expect me to know who the hell ur talking about?

**GoldStarBerry: **JESSE OK? Jesse friended me!

**Diva_MJ: **ok ok chillax Rach. So what r u gonna do?

**GoldStarBerry: **idk thats why i needed ur help? Should i ask Finn what 2 do?

**Diva_MJ: **OH HELL 2 THE NO! WW3 would break out!

**GoldStarBerry:** yea ur ryt about that

**Diva_MJ: **well then, I think u should just accpt it. i mean it is jst fb. no one is actually friends with or even tlks to their fb friends

**GoldStarBerry: **thanks for the advice :)

**Diva_MJ: **anytime ;)

**_Diva_MJ has left this chat_**

...

**_Chat session between SongBirdHummel, B_Warbler, and J_StJames_**

**B_Warbler: **so ur Jill's brother?

**J_StJames: **yes. so do u guys think u can help me?

**SongBirdHummel: **yea but if Rachel find out, we kno who 2 go after... and also, this better not be another trick

**J_StJames: **Its not, i promise. I rly need 2 apologize to Rachel. I feel like the biggest jerk on earth

**B_Warbler: **wait so Kurt what is the plan exactly?

**SongBirdHummel: **dont worry i hav it all planned out.

**J_StJames: **good. i'll do whatever it takes

**SongBirdHummel: **perfect. first of all, can you play guitar?

**J_StJames: **a little

**SongBirdHummel: **well, u have a week to learn a song and i kno the perfect one 4 u to sing to Rachel

**B_Warbler: **i think i might know what ur on to...

**J_StJames: **oh wow.

**SongBirdHummel: **what?

**J_StJames: **Rachel just accepted my fb friend request...

**SongBirdHummel: **O.o what? i gotta c this 2 believe it

...

**FACEBOOK:**

**_Rachel Berry is now friends with Jesse St. James_**

**Finn Hudson: **Rach, what the hell?

_**Noah "Puck" Puckerman likes this**_

**Quinn Fabray: **i'm so confused...

**Santana Lopez: **same here

**Jillian St. James: **me three

**Brittany Pierce: **im confused 2

**Santana Lopez: **thats nothing out of the ordinary for u Britt

_**Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang like this**_

**Kurt Hummel: **strangely i felt this coming...

_**Blaine Anderson**__ and Mercedes Jones_ like this

_**...**_

**Jillian St. James: **a week and a half till SPRING BREAK :D and the arrival of my brother -_-

_**Britteny Pierce, Santana Lopez, and 3 other like this**_

**Jesse St. James: **come on im not that bad!

**Jillian St. James: **_anymore. _i wonder if UCLA smacked some sense into u ;)

**Jesse St. James: **that was harsh -_-

...

**Wednesday after Glee Club..._  
_**

**"**Quinn, we gotta talk." I heard him say. I peeked out the window of the choir room door and saw Quinn stroll up to Finn... not spying or anything...

"What about?" she asked in her usual, perky-princess tone.

"I dont think this is working out..."

"What? how could you say that?" Quinn asked. I could hear the surprised tone in her voice.

"I just dont think we're right for each other." He replied rather seriously.

"Oh, and you think Rachel is right for you?" Quinn fired back. I felt kind of hurt hearing my name being brought up.

"Back off Quinn! You're the one who messed with me and Sam!"

"How dare you! You cant just hop around from girl to girl. We have feelings you know!" I could see Quinn's eyes welling up with tears.

"I would believe that if it wasnt coming from someone as heartless as you!" Finn shouted. Quinn stormed off and walked passed the door i was hiding behind. I ducked down and waiting for her footsteps to vanish. When the coast was clear, I slowly made my way out of the room.

"Hey! Rach! Got a sec?" Finn asked as he saw me.

"Oh... uh, hey Finn. I guess I have a minute..." I replied nervously.

"I was uh... wondering if you would want to... maybe hang out this weekend? I think we should work on rebuilding what we had before..."

"Before what?" I asked. I could hear the worry in my own voice.

"You know... when we were together?"

"T..together?" i stuttered. He nodded.

"Finn... I dont know. We've been through so much hell in the past few weeks. Maybe we should wait till after Nationals to discuss this." I turned to leave but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Please Rachel. Just hear me out! I made a huge mistake of letting you go. We've both made lots of mistakes... but doesn't that make this even?"

"I... I don't know. I can't deal with this now. Yes, we both messed up, but who's to say its not going to happen all over again? I'm sick of you going around breaking my heart over and over and also breaking Quinn's heart on the way-"

"Since when do you care about how Quinn feels?" he asked.

"Finn. Can we not do this now? I have to go." I pulled my hand away from his and stormed off just like Quinn had.

"Rachel! Please listen! I just want you back!" I ignored him. I can't do this again. My eyes began to tear up. As I walked to the main entrance in the empty halls, I hear someone crying. I looked around to see if I could find who it was. I peeked my head into the theater and there I saw her, the perfect princess in tears. Quinn was sitting in the front row, eyes all bloodshot from her tears. My heart actually hurt from this sight. Maybe Quinn didn't only want him because she wanted to win Prom Queen. Good thing she didn't see me. I slipped out of the theater quickly and darted for my car. I unlocked the door, got in, and just sat there for a minute to think... Who does Finn think he is? And then I got an idea...

* * *

I made sure that I arrived early to Glee Club the next day.

"Mr Shue?" I asked shyly.

"What is it, Rachel?"

"I was wondering if I could perform a number today that I worked on... it really brings out some... emotion."

"Sure thing! You can go as soon as everyone gets here." He said with a smile. I watched as everyone entered. First came Artie, Britt, and Santana. Then Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, and Jill. The rest cam in one by one. When Quinn entered the room, i could see that she had been crying again.

"Ok guys, Rachel has a little number she would like to sing for us today. Take it away Rachel."

I nodded, looked to Quinn, and then to Finn. He smiled, thinking that this would be just another sappy love song dedicated to him. Boy was he wrong:

_No, know I can't take one more step towards you _  
_Cause all that's waiting is regret _  
_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? _  
_You lost the love _  
_I loved the most _

_And I learned to live, half-alive _  
_And now you want me one more time _

_ Who do you think you are? _  
_Runnin' round leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts _  
_And tearing love apart _  
_You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_So don't come back for me _  
_Who do you think you are? _

_I hear you're asking all around _  
_If I am anywhere to be found _  
_But I have grown too strong _  
_To ever fall back in your arms _

_And I learned to live, half-alive _  
_And now you want me one more time _

_Who do you think you are? _  
_Runnin round leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts _  
_And tearing love apart _  
_You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_So don't come back for me _  
_Who do you think you are? _

I began to tear up, but I refused to start crying.

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright _  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes _  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed _  
_Cause you broke all your promises _  
_And now you're back _  
_You don't get to get me back _

_Who do you think you are? _  
_Runnin' round leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts _  
_And tearing love apart _  
_You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_So don't come back for me _  
_Don't come back at all _

As I sang, I began to realize how much better off i'd be without Finn... and then I thought of something I never thought I'd think of: _Jesse_

_And who do you think you are? _  
_Runnin round leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts _  
_And tearing love apart _  
_You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_Don't come back for me _  
_Don't come back at all _

_Who do you think you are? _  
_Who do you think you are? _

_Who do you think you are?_

I wiped the two tears that escaped my eyes. Finn look hurt, but Quinn look almost happy. Sure, her eyes were full of tears that screamed "broken-hearted," but I think she was happy that I sang it. She came down from her seat and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Rachel. I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you. I was blind. I mocked you for living in a fantasy when I was the one living in a fantasy. Please forgive me." she said. I knew she was being honest. I could feel it in my bones. Her apology was sinsire. She really did feel bad for being so awful to me.

"Of course I forgive you, Quinn." I hugged her back. This was deja vu for me. This was how i apologized to Jillian. Wow, this is pretty fool proof. I guess we are a team now. But... I couldn't get his name out of my head... the usually quite voice in the back of my head was practically screaming at me: "_Jesse! Jesse! Jesse!" _I'm so confused. I though I would be able to ignore his return to Ohio... but I cant...

* * *

**OKAY I PROMISED SOME SPOILERS:**

**1.) JESSE IS RETURNING! YAYY! He is supposedly going to prom with Sam, Mercedes, and Rachel :DDDDD**

**2.) Kurt is returning to ND in the next episode (which u all probably knew already...)**

**3.) BLAINE IS TRANSFERRING 2 MCKINELY! ... well for season 3 but still: YAYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**4.) Jesse had returned to supposedly help New Direction win at Nationals!**

**5.) it is rumored that he will perform at prom with them**

**6.) Sam will turn down Rachel's offer to go to prom with her (hahahahaha)**

**7.) Blaine shoves Karofsky = fight? i think so! (yeah Blaine might just get crushed like a bug...)**

**8.) The last to episodes WILL be filmed in NYC :D**

**9.) Even though Karofsky slushied her, he and Santana are rumored to be going to prom together**

**10.) There might be some more original songs for Nationals!  
**


	7. YouTube Blues

**Well, i got a good response from putting up some spoilers so i guess i will put some more :) please review! p.s. theres some Faberry friendship in this chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: YouTube Blues

**FACEBOOK**

**Santana Lopez: **HELLZ YES! ONE WEEK TILL SPRING BREAK! ;)

_**Brittany Pierce, Artie Abrams, and 47 other likes this**_

**...**

**Finn Hudson: **only one week till FREEDOM!

**comments:**

**Rachel Berry: **and only ONE MONTH till NATIONALS!

_**Kurt Hummel likes this**_

**Finn Hudson: **go bug someone else, Rachel.

**Quinn Fabray: **leave her alone Finn! you don't hav to be so rude!

**Finn Hudson: **oh sureee because what she did wasnt "rude" at all!

**Quinn Fabray: **she was just being a good friend! LAY OFF!

**_Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry like this_**

**Finn Hudson: **w/e im done talking to you

...

**Brittany Pierce: **we NEED 2 sing more Ke$Ha... NOW

_**Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, and 5 other like this**_

_**...**_

**Mercedes Jones: **well... at least im not the ONLY single one -_-

**Comments:**

**Kurt Hummel: **whats wrong? :(

**Mercedes Jones: **i just wish i had a real relationship like you :(

**Blaine Anderson: **... would you mind if we meddle?

**Mercedes Jones: **oh hell 2 the no! What r u getting at dapperboy?

**Kurt Hummel: **aww come on, Mercedes! we have the PERFECT person!

**Mercedes Jones: **-_-

...

**Jesse St. James - Jillian St. James: **i guess we will both be staying at Aunt Judy's house for break

**Comments:**

**Jillian St. James: **oh goodness no. And why is that?

**Jesse St. James: **mom and dad are visiting friends in NYC

**Jillian St. James: **1.) i LOVE how i was not informed. 2.) whyyyyyyy? ! i wanna go to new york!

**Jesse St. James: **because they dont like us :P

_**Jillian St. James likes this**_

_**...**_

**Blaine Anderson: **wishes he could hang out with **Kurt Hummel **on this fine afternoon :( damn you homework!

_**Brittany Pierce and Kurt Hummel like this**_

**comments:**_**  
**_

**Brittany ****Pierce: **my dolphins r so cute 2gethr :DDD

**Kurt Hummel: **lol i love u Britt ;)

**Blaine Anderson: **... wait i'm a what?

...

**Finn Hudson: **WHO THE HELL POSTED NEW DIRECTIONS PERFORMANCES AND REHERSALS ON YOUTUBE? !

**comments:**

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **its called looking at the username, Finnigan

_**Santana Lopez likes this**_

**Artie Abrams: **...

**Finn Hudson: **ARTIE! WTH?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **WHEELS! ? ! what the hell man?

**Santana Lopez: **i'm just gonna take some from YouTube and post them to fb ;)

...

_**Santana Lopez posted a video: The Boy Is Mine**_

_**In this video: Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones**_

**comments:**

**Mercedes Jones: **hahahaha that was so fun :D

**Santana Lopez: **lol ily 'Cedes! ;)

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **i freaking LOVE how u guys r fighting over me here! xD

**Santana Lopez: **dislike

**Mercedes Jones: **dislike

**Blaine Anderson: **hey Santana, how come Kurt doesnt want me to watch the "Toxic" video?

**Mercedes Jones: **BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kurt would try to keep you from seeing that!

**Blaine Anderson: **why is that though? ?

**Brittany Pierce: **he doesnt want u 2 c him sing next to me. My talent iz just 2 much for him.

**Blaine Anderson: **...?

_**Santana Lopez likes this**_

**Santana Lopez: **hahahaha! sure Britt... thats why... I'll post it for you dapperboy ;) just warning you... that vid is a bit wankyyy

_**Mercedes Jones likes this**_

**Kurt Hummel: **SANTANA DONT U DARE!

**Santana Lopez: **OOPS! 2 late ;)

...

**_Santana Lopez posted a video: Toxic_**

**_In this video: New Directions and Will Shuester__  
_**

**comments:**

**Rachel Berry: **San, ur friends with Mr. Shue?

**Brittany Pierce: **its sad how much more talented i am thn all of u

**Artie Abrams: **sure babe, what ever u say ;)

**Blaine Anderson: **BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! this is the greatest video ever xD

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine! I told u not 2 watch it!

**Blaine Anderson: **aww come on, u look hot singing Britney ;)

_**Kurt Hummel likes this**_

**Santana Lopez: **WANKYYYY

**Holly Holliday: **wow Will, how bold of you! ;) wish i was actually there to see it

**Santana Lopez: **DOUBLE WANKYYY! GET IT MR. SHUE!

**Jillian St. James: **geeze guys, "push it" AND "toxic" ? lol

_**Sam Evans likes this**_

**...**

**_Santana Lopez posted a video: Tik Tok_**

**_In this video: New Directions_**

**comments:**

**Jillian St. James: **ick... poor Rach :\

**Brittany Pierce: **I MAKE A FIERCE KE$HA

**_Santana Lopez likes this_**

**Blaine Anderson: **Rachel, just so you know i'm laughing with you... not at you... HAHAHAHAHAHA I CANT BELIEVE BRITT THREW UP ON YOU!

_**Kurt Hummel likes this**_

**Brittany Pierce: **yeah... sry about that again, Rachie...

**Rachel Berry: **it ok Britt. I did giv u guys that rediculous drink right b4 we went on anyway... i kind of had it coming...

**Sam Evans: **damn i look ab-ulous ;)

_**Jillian St. James likes this**_

**Quinn Fabray: **once again, get over urself Sam!

**Sam Evans: **no comment.

...

...

...

**_Chat Session Between GoldStarBerry and QueenBeeQuinn:_**

**GoldStarBerry: **hey Q :) i wanted to thank u again for sticking up for me

**QueenBeeQuinn: **no problem Rach :) i was glad to do it. and im rly sorry 4 doubting you

**GoldStarBerry: **?

**QueenBeeQuinn: **i though that when Finn dumped me, you'd get back with him when he wanted you to... but you took me by surprise :) standing up to Finn made me realize that we are in this together. you were so brave when you sang jar of hearts. I could never do something like that. It means a lot to me, even if it wasnt for me :\

**GoldStarBerry: **i forgive u Quinn :) and i did do it for you and me both

**QueenBeeQuinn: **:)

* * *

**who do you think Kurt and Blaine have in mind for Mercedes? Is Quinn bluffing her kindness towards Rachel? Keep reading to find out!**

**So here are some more spoilers just like i promised! **

**1.) Mercedes and Santana r getting new love interests (probably in season 3)**

**2.) the Born This Way episode will be 90 minutes long instead of 60  
**

**3.) The shirts worn by New Directions in BTW are as follows: (* means rumored)**

**Artie - Four Eyes**

**Brittany - I'm With Stoopid (upwards arrow)**

**Finn - Can't Dance***

**Kurt - Likes Boys**

**Lauren - Bad Ass***

**Mercedes - No Weave**

**Mike - Can't Song**

**Puck - I'm With Stupid (downwards arrow) **

**Quinn - Lucy Caboosey (nicer way of saying slutty)**

**Sam - Trouty Mouth (EPIC)**

**Tina - Brown Eyes**

**Will - (unknown)**

**4.) Santana, Rachel, and Karofsky are not seen in any Born This Way clips :/  
**

**5.) Britt will join the academic decathlon team... and will kick ass at it! **

**thats all for now :)  
**


	8. Apologies

**Hey guys! :) so i found more spoilers! i'll put them on the bottom! But one im very annoyed about... and yes, it has been confirmed -_- all i can say is "oh god this will be interesting" (confused? you will understand what im talking about when you read the spoilers...) Enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Apologies

**FACEBOOK**

**Rachel Berry: **Going to "Open Mic Night" at the Lima Bean with **Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson**! :)

**Comments:**

**Quinn Fabray: **Cool! I was thinking about going. r u performing?

**Rachel Berry: **nope :\ but still, u should come! It'll be fun! :)

**Quinn Fabray: **kk what time?

**Rachel Berry: **8pm sharp!

**Quinn Fabray: **ahh i better hurry! its like 7:40!

**Rachel Berry: **lol see ya there!

I closed my laptop when I heard honking out my window. I picked up my purse and headed downstairs.

"Bye! I'm off to the Lima Bean! Love you!" I shouted to my dads, who were watching Chopped again on the Food Network. They waved, but thats it. They were to into the television. I ran to Blaine's car and hopped in the back. Kurt had shotgun of course!

"Hey guys!" I said very bubbly.

"Hey Rach!" Blaine and Kurt said with smiles. They looked a bit suspicious... oh, whatever. They're probably just excited to see some performances!

"Oh guys, by the way, Quinn is meeting us there. Is that okay?"

The two boys turned to eachother with questioning looks. Blaine shrugged and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, thats fine."

Okay... something was going on. What are they keeping from me? Oh GOD! Finn BETTER NOT be going!

"Uh... quick question, Kurt... Will your brother be attending?"

"Finn? Definitely not-"

"Yeah. It's a good thing he's not..." Blaine cut in. Kurt gave him an irritated glare. What is going on?

As we drove down the road, i tried to forget whatever they were talking about. We all sang along to songs on the radio: E.T., Blow, all the popular songs. The car ride was actually really fun. We then pulled up to the little coffee shop we know and love.

Blaine got out first, quickly made his was to the passenger door, and opened it for Kurt. Aww, how chivalrous! Finn would _never _do something like that for me...

When we got inside, Kurt picked a table close to the little stage set up in the back of the shop. The atmosphere was pretty peaceful. It wasn't really crowded but there was a decent amount of people there. Quinn got there five minutes after us. She smiled when she saw me and strolled over to the table. She took the seat in between Kurt and I. At 8:00 on the dots, some of the lights dimmed and one of the workers there took the stage. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and very green eyes.

"Hello everyone! Thanks for coming out tonight! I'm Katie and i'll be your host for the evening!" she began. The little crowed cheered quietly.

"We have a few locals performing some songs tonight! First up we have Bridget Crow!" A tall, tan, black haired girl took the stage.

Kurt leaned in and whispered "She's on Aural Intensity! I remember her from Regionals!" We all nodded in response. I remembered her to... her vocal skills were weak...

Bridget sang "Pocket Full of Sunshine." Eh, it was okay. I did the nice thing and clapped for her. I should have signed up. I'd blow everyone away. The next two people who went i didn't recognize. I looked over and saw Kurt checking his phone. He answered a text quickly and put it away.

"Oooooh, who are you texting Kurt? You're secret boyfriend?" I asked sarcastically. He smirked and looked over at Blaine again. Blaine blinked in response and focused their attention to the stage.

Quinn and I looked at each other in confusion. Okay, seriously? What is up with those boys? The four of us watched as Katie walked back on stage to introduce the next performer.

"Alright everyone! Next we have an alumni from Carmel High School! Give it up for _Jesse St. James_!" the crowd might have cheered but my stomach dropped. I FELT my heart stop. My body turned cold and I swear I stopped breathing for a moment. He strolled onto the little stage with the signature smirk, black jacket, and an acoustic guitar in hand. Quinn's jaw had dropped to and she abruptly grabbed my hand when she saw my stunned reaction._ He _sat down on the stool in front of the microphone... ever so calmly... as if he didn't see me sitting right in front of him.

"Hey everyone. Tonight, i'm gonna sing a song for someone who means... a lot to me. I hope this song will begin to make her understand that i'm sorry," He said. He began to play on the guitar a song that was all to familiar... Did he just dedicate the song... to me?

When he opened his mouth and began to sing... i literally felt my heart melt:

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven_

What is he trying to say? He think _I _got "freedom?"

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_

Yeah... because Finn would really put me first...

_What am I suppose to do_  
_When the best part of me was always you and_  
_What am I suppose to say_  
_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

He doesn't really think that... does he?

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_

I noticed that I was just kind of staring at him as he sang. Quinn turned to me.

"Rach? You okay?" I hesitantly nodded in response...

_What am I gonna do_  
_When the best part of me was always you_  
_And what am I suppose to say_  
_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame_  
_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh_  
_'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_

I left _him _with now love? He EGGED me! Ugh!

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break_  
_No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no_

When I thought I was completely full of hatred towards this jerk... he looked into my eyes, i mean RIGHT into them. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his...

_What am I gonna do_  
_When the best part of me was always you_  
_And what am I supposed to say_  
_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

As he sang that... I actually believed him. I tried to remember when I sang jar of hearts: "i have grown to strong to ever fall back in your arms..." but... didn't i sing that for Finn? Therefore... i'm not strong enough... I _want _to fall back into Jesse's arms...

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_  
_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_  
_Oh, it don't breakeven, no _

Blaine and Kurt carefully looked over at me... and then it clicked. They did this! Ugh! I'm so mad at them!

"C'mon guys. Lets get out of here..." I said, taking Quinn by the arm. Kurt and Blaine followed us out. I just realized that I had been holding back tears. I was to entranced to cry. I walked Quinn to her car.

"Are you sure you're alright, Rach?"

"Yeah. I-I'll be okay," I replied in a very shaky voice.

"Okay, but if you need me, just call." She gave me a hug, got in her car, and drove off. I walked back to Blaine's car where he and Kurt waited for me.

"Oh shoot. I left my phone on the table! Kurt come with me to get it?" Blaine said. Kurt nodded in response and they disappeared in a flash.

"Hey! Wait!" I looked around but i didnt see were they went. I leaned against the car and waited. All i could do was wait... Then I heard a voice from behind me...

"_Hello? Is it me you're looking for?" _I froze on the spot.

"Go. Away." was all I could manage to choke out.

"Rachel, please. Just give me a minute to explain-"

"There's nothing to explain!" I shouted. I whipped around to face him.

"You can't just swoop back into my life and think you can get me back that easily!"

"Rachel, just listen to me! I mean, sure i was an idiot and a jerk-"

"Well, you're spot on there-"

"And i know i made the biggest mistake by hurting you. I truly did love you. I just want your forgiveness. I sang that song to explain how I feel, Rach... I missed you. Thats one of the reasons I left UCLA. It was too far... from you." I stopped to think for a moment.

"You dropped out of college? Now what are you going to do with yourself?"

"Well, i'm transferring to NYU in the fall which gives me plenty of time to be in Ohio... hopefully giving me enough time to win your forgiveness..."

"I just don't think I can forgive you, _Jesse_." I struggled to say his name. Of course I want him back. When we were together... everything felt easier. I was happier than I was with Finn... but...

"You only went out with me because of Shelby. You never really cared about me!"

"Sure that was the reason at first, but i fell in love with you! Let's face it Rachel, you're perfect for me and i'm the only one who can handle you," he said softly. That was sadly a true statement. He was perfect for me.

"But like I said in the song, 'she finally met a man that's gonna put her first.' I didn't and I lost you to Finn." when he said that... I heard the pain in his voice. Maybe he was being sinsere... maybe... just maybe... he really did care...

"Finn never cared about me... If only you were here a few months ago... I would have went through much less mayhem with Finn and Quinn." God i wish i didn't say that out loud!

"Rachel, I promise to make _everything_ up to you. Please! Just give me a second chance! I will make an effort to show you that i've changed!" Well, he was practically begging for another chance... and i gave Finn countless chances! I really do love Jesse... I just can't let him know... yet.

"If I give you a chance to redeem yourself-" he smiled brightly as I said that, "you have to promise to never hurt me _ever _again."

"I wouldn't dare," he said, taking my hand and kissing it once, very quickly and very gently. I missed how it felt to hold his hand. I missed his voice, his face, everything. I blushed vibrantly.

"The truth is... I really did miss you. You're the only one who ever understood me."

"I feel the same way about you, Rach. And now that it is spring break, may i ask you out on an actual date?"

"Of course you may. Text me when." I said with a huge smile. "Do you need my cell number?"

"Rachel! I'm surprised that you though I actually deleted it!... but I assume you deleted my number..."

"I didn't even think about deleting it, Jesse." We just looked at each other for a good minute, smiling. I realized that he was still holding my hand. Out of the corner of my eye, i noticed Blaine and Kurt re-approaching.

"Well, I guess I better go. I'll be seeing you again soon i assume," He said in a very flirtatious manner.

"Oh, i have one more question for you."

"Anything."

"Did Kurt and Blaine have anything to do with this?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm surprised you didn't catch on earlier." He winked and strolled off into the darkness of the parking lot.

Kurt and Blaine walked over to me with smiled on their faces.

"So... how'd it go?" Kurt asked.

"I hate you guys so much!" I said laughing, putting one arm around each of them.

"No need to thank us," Blaine said with a wink. We all got in the car and headed home. I didn't speak at all during the ride home... I simply smiled to myself and though about him... about _Jesse St. James_.

* * *

**Now PLEASE REVIEW!**

**okay so here are 5 more spoilers:**

**1.) Lauren want to beat Quinn for prom queen (oh hell 2 the no!)**

**2.) Sam's little brother and possibly little sister are introduced (and apparently he isnt the only trouty mouth in the family)**

**3.) It is confirmed that Jesse will return in the episode "The Prom Queen"  
**

**4.) The upcoming episode "Rumors" will be a Fleetwood Mac tribute**

**5.) In the episode 2x20, there is supposidly another Warbler song (yay!) and... ugh... it pains me to say this... but... it is confirmed... that Puck, Artie, and Sam... will sing... the dreaded most horrible song... EVER... i really dont want to say it... fine... i'll say it... FRIDAY BY REBECCA BLACK... ouch... it hurt just to type it -_- OH GOD HOW COULD THEY? ! ? ! ?  
**


	9. Scars of Your Love

**Eeeep! Glee was so good yesterday! Points for Blaine for shoving Karofsky! And props to Santana :) so this chapter includes a spoiler that I read that made me super happy! Apparently it was leaked by an extra but not confirmed (the song). ENJOY ;D (p.s. for the song, bold italic is Jesse, regular italic is Rachel, and underlined is both) Also, im really mad at that Nicole girl (Glee extra) for revealing Prom King and uh.. Queen. AND I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT! :( I don't want to ruin it for you guys, because i really didn't even want to know. But if you want to know if you haven't already heard, you can just inbox me.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Scars of Your Love

_The next day..._

**1 NEW TXT: JOEY**

**Meet me at the library in 10 ;)**

I was a bit confused as to who had texted me until I remembered that Jesse was under the name "Joey"to avoid questions from anyone who rudely takes my phone and scrolls through my contacts. Santana had done that once, but didn't question who Joey was. His number has been under "Joey" since Regionals last year... But why the name Joey? Run Joey Run. It's stupid, I know, but it works.

I read the text over a few times... Should I go? I had told Quinn what happened last night and now I'm worrying again. She said he can't be trusted and said to think of all the bad things he has done to me. I didn't think of the quantity, for the only thing he ever did to me was the egg situation, so I thought of the quality: how much that one event hurt me. I decided to walk to the library to make up my mind on the way.

I arrived faster than I thought... Maybe he wasn't here yet... Maybe I have time to look for a song to calm me down.

I quietly slipped into the music section of the library. I wonder why he wanted to meet here. Maybe because this was the exact place where we met... This first time we connected through song. I had noticed that he wasn't there yet. I began to flip through books and sheet music, and then I found it: one of my favorite songs of all time. It used to remind of Finn and I a bit, but I realized as I read through the lyrics again that this song was practically written for me and Jesse's relationship. I took advantage of the empty room to try and play some of the chords on the piano... The piano where is sat beside Jesse when we sang "Hello." I was honestly a pretty terrible piano player. I fiddles with the keys and gave up. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder and his whisper:

"Deja vu, isn't it?" i turned to look him in the eyes. Mine must have screamed with sorrow because he immediately noticed that something was wrong.

"Rach, you alright?" he asked will deep concern. What am I supposed to do? What if Quinn is right?

"I'm so confused," I whispered.

"About what?" he asked, even more concerned. He sat down next to me on the piano bench.

"I told Quinn what happened yesterday after she left and... She thinks you're up to something. I don't know what to think." as I spoke, his eyes filled with pain and regret. "She reminded me to remember what you did to me... And how much it hurt..."

"I know but you're making me take all of the blame for what happened to us. You hurt me too, Rachel. How do you think it felt to see my girlfriend in the arms of two other guys who she used to date?" he said, noticeably upset. I couldn't pretend that it wasn't partly my fault, but he can't just throw this at me right now! I'm so confused and he isn't helping! I noticed him gazing at the sheet music i was trying to play: "Rolling in the Deep" by ADELE. He took a deep inhale and looked down at the piano keys. He once told me that he liked to play piano to clear his mind. He began to play the song. I couldn't help myself! You know what they say: Songs are for when you have to much emotion that you can't just say how you feel, you have to sing it. So, I began to sing:

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_  
_ Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,_

_ Finally, I can see you crystal clear,_  
_ Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your ship bare,_

I looked into his eyes. They were full of passion as he sang._  
_

**_ See how I'll leave with every piece of you,_**  
**_ Don't underestimate the things that I will do,_**

**_ There's a fire starting in my heart,_**  
**_ Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,_**

I tore my eyes from his and sang out to the vacant room.**_  
_**

_ The scars of your love remind me of us,_  
_ They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,_  
_ The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,_  
_ I can't help feeling,_

_ We could have had it all,_  
**_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me),_**  
_ Rolling in the deep,_  
**_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_**  
_ You had my heart inside of your hand,_  
**_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me),_**  
_ And you played it to the beat,_  
**_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_**

**_ Baby, I have no story to be told,_**  
**_ But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,_**

_ Think of me in the depths of your despair,_  
_ Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,_

**_ The scars of your love remind me of us,_**  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me),_  
**_ They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,_**  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_  
**_ The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,_**  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me),_  
**_ I can't help feeling,_**  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_

**_ We could have had it all,_**  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me),_  
**_ Rolling in the deep,_**  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_  
**_ You had my heart inside of your hands,_**

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me),_  
**_ And you played it to the beat,_**  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_

We gazed into eachother's eyes_. _I could feel the fire in mine and could see the regret in his._  
_

Could have had it all,  
Rolling in the deep,  
You had my heart inside of your hands,  
But you played it with a beating,

Throw your soul through every open door,  
Count your blessings to find what you look for,  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,

**_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me),_**  
_ We could have had it all,_  
**_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_**  
_ We could have had it all,_  
**_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me),_**  
_ It all, it all, it all,_  
**_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_**

_ We could have had it all,_  
**_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me),_**  
_ Rolling in the deep,_  
**_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_**  
_ You had my heart inside of your hands,_  
**_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me),_**  
_ And you played it to the beat,_  
**_  
_**

**_ Could have had it all,_**  
_ (You're gonna wish you never had met me),_  
**_ Rolling in the deep,_**  
_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_  
**_ You had my heart inside of your hands,_**

_ But you played it,_  
**_ You played it,_**  
_ You played it,_  
You played it to the beat. 

In a split second, I looked from his eyes to his lips. I couldn't help myself... I jerked forward and pressed by lips against his. My hands flew to his shoulders. What was I doing? But then he began to kiss me back. He ran his hands through my long hair. I could feel him smiling. I couldn't help but smiling too... I finally understood Finn when he said he felt "fireworks" when he kissed Quinn. I felt the fireworks... but these weren't cheap carnival fireworks. No, these were like Disney World Nighttime Spectacular fireworks! My emotions of hatred and confusion melted away. All i felt was love. The emotion I hadn't felt in so long. I missed it. I missed _us. _We both slowly pulled away back into reality.

"...Sorry... I-I didn't know why I did that..." I stuttered, noticeably embarrassed.

"It's okay, Rachel. I liked that impulse of yours," He said with a wink. Why does he have to be so damn charming?

"I just don't know what to think..."

"Then stop thinking for once and finally let your heart decide what to do." He said gazing into my eyes. He put his hand on top of mine.

"Well what does your heart want?"

"...My heart really wants to kiss you again," Jesse smirked. I blushed vibrantly. Before I could say another word, he leaned in fast and our lips met once again...


	10. The Tables Are Turning

**Its honestly been a while since I've worked on this story and planned ahead for future chapter... but I have a perfectly legit explanation! I've been reading the fanfic "Dalton" by CP Coulter... AND IT JUST SUCKS YOU IN! It's like a black hole... a very entertaining black hole... Its soooo good! I mean, whats not to like about it? Harry Potter references... Alice in Wonderland nicknames... magic cookies? (For those of you who have no idea what i'm talking about, you're probably very confused... and for those of you who do, you are probably laughing a bit in agreement!) And i love Reed :D he is just SO adorable! So go read the story now! (Well after you read this of course!) P.S. This chapter will include a cameo by two CP Coulter's characters. I won't say which two yet ;) I DO NOT own them! The only character that I own is Jillian. And I am allowed to use them because it says it on CP Coulter's tumblr as long as credit is given to her... so ha! Also, have you checked out the songs released from the episode "The Prom Queen" yet? Rolling in the Deep is great! (mainly because of Jon Groff!) Oh, and this chapter is actually really long... so yeah... Now that that's out of the way, time for chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Tables Are Turning

"Okay, I think the taffy will hold them for about two or three performances..." Quinn huffed, quickly making her way back into the wannabe "green room." Tina was still in tears, Mercedes was no where to be found, and there were only 7 people in the audience: four of which didn't really want to be here, one who was hiding in the back row, and the other two I had never seen before. So far, this benefit had been going _horribly._

"Okay, then lets hurry this up. Mike, you're on. Then Jill, then Kurt and Blaine. Hopefully Mercedes will come back and go on before Rachel closes for us." We all nodded at Mr. Shue's orders.

"I'll go talk to Mercedes. I'm the only one who understands her right now!" and with those words, Rachel sped out of the room. Mike kissed Tina on the cheek and twirled out after Rachel. He turned the other way though, heading to the auditorium. Hopefully _he _wont get booed off the stage... I noticed that Blaine was all flustered. Kurt was comforting him, patting him on the shoulder and telling him that everything will be okay... but Kurt didn't look like he entirely believed his own words.

"Blaine? You alright?" I asked curiously, approaching my two friends.

"He's worried... that's all..." Kurt answered for him. He looked rather worried too.

"They _really _shouldn't have come..." Blaine mumbled under his breath.

"What? Azimio? Jacob? Just ignore those jerks. You'll be fine!" I said with a smile.

"No, Jillian. Not them..." Blaine said, his expression even more worrysome.

"We saw Karofsky in the hall... and Blaine's younger brother and our friend from Dalton are here... together..." Kurt began. It wasn't hard to understand what he way trying to say.

"And Blaine thinks Karofsky will go after them because he won't be able to find you guys in here?"

"Basically..." Kurt sighed.

"But Shane can't control himself all that well! What if he freaks out on Karofsky? He could get himself killed!" Blaine heaved in a panic.

"Blaine-" I began.

"I told him that he shouldn't come in the first place-" he interrupted, even more panicked.

"_Blaine-"_

"And then he comes and even brings Reed to make it worse-"

"BLAINE!"

"What? !" He shouted.

"Calm. the hell_. down_." I said sternly. Kurt looked at him and nodded.

"You're over thinking this." Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Shane is just so _damn_ unpredictable! And let's face it, Reed can't go five minutes without getting hurt!"

"That may be true, but they just wanted to come support us and our friends," Kurt began.

"And if Karofsky wants to start trouble, he has to go through us first!" I said, putting my fists on my hips. Blaine laughed a little at my attempt to sound "heroic."

"Alright. I guess I was overreacting a little..."

"A little? !" Kurt remarked. We all laughed at Blaine's jokingly offended expression.

The room was pretty silent for a few minutes. Blaine fiddled with his tie, Kurt was fixing his hair, Santana was trying to explain to Brittany that Mike and Tina weren't related (even though they had the same last name), and I just stood there, messing with my black blouse. It was one of those poofy ones that hang over your shoulders. I wore a matching black skirt and black wedges that I could barely walk in.

Mike strolled back into the room with a grin on his face.

"I assume it went well," Mr. Shue said happily. Mike nodded and walked back over to his sobbing girlfriend.

"Alright then Jill, you're up. Good luck out there! Let's hope their mouths are still stuffed with taffy!"

Everyone gave me encouraging nods. I inhaled deeply and slid out the door... and tripped while quickly walking down the hall. My feet came out from under me and I landed on my back. Thank goodness no one was around! I got up slowly, dusted myself off, and proceeded to the stage. I noticed that Kurt and Blaine had snuck around to the side of the stage to watch my performance. What I didn't notice was Sam, who had taken a position in the back right corner of the wide auditorium. I only saw him when I strolled onto the stage and looked out to the back row in search of Jesse... and shockingly, I didn't trip. Jesse gave me a bright smile. I smiled in return and prepared myself to sing. I was actually very happy that Sam was watching... since I chose the song for him:

_Making my way downtown, walking fast_  
_ Faces pass and I'm home bound_  
_ Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_  
_ Making a way through the crowd_

I held the mic on its stand and looked out at the almost vacant audience. Jesse nodded in approval of the song choice. I could see his smirk from across the auditorium.

_ And I need you_  
_ And I miss you_  
_ And now I wonder_

_ If I could fall into the sky_  
_ Do you think time would pass me by?_  
_ 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_ If I could just see you_  
_ Tonight_

I pulled the microphone off and strolled around the stage, looking right at Sam.

_And I, I_  
_ Don't wanna let you know_  
_ I, I_  
_ Drown in your memory_  
_ I, I_  
_ Don't wanna let this go_  
_ I, I don't_

_ Making my way downtown, walking fast_  
_ Faces pass and I'm home bound_  
_ Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_  
_ Making a way through the crowd_

He smiled back, making my grin triple in size.

_ And I still need you_  
_ And I still miss you_  
_ And now I wonder_

I twirled around the stage, astonished that I didn't trip over my shoes.

_ If I could fall into the sky_  
_ Do you think time would pass us by?_  
_ 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_ If I could just see you_

_ If I could fall into the sky_  
_ Do you think time would pass me by?_  
_ 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_ If I could just see you_

I slowed down and looked out at the blonde boy hiding in the corner once more.

_ If I could just hold you_  
_Tonight_

I noticed that Jesse had stood up to clap. Sam applauded to, as did the two boys that I assumed to be the friends of Kurt and Blaine. Becky, Azimio, Jacob, and Sandy remained in their seats, chomping down on the taffy._  
_

I quickly curtsied and ran of stage. As soon as I got off, I tripped over the ropes of the curtain. Blaine had caught my arm and Kurt helped me regain my balance. Thank goodness they were there or there would have been a very loud _thud_.

"She's almost as bad as Reed," I heard Kurt mumble to Blaine. He gave a short laugh in return.

"Good luck guys!" I whispered, heading off to the hallway. I slipped a few times (_damn shoes!_) and ran around to the side doors of the auditorium so I could see Kurt and Blaine perform. I turned the corner and slammed right into Sam! I fell to the floor (_again)_ and my face turned completely red with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Here let me help-" Sam held out his hand for me. I carefully took hold of it.

"Thanks." I gave him a nervous smile as he helped me up.

"No problem. Where are you off to?" He asked curiously, not releasing my hand just yet.

"I was going to go watch Kurt and Blaine- Care to join me?"

"I would love to... but Mercedes and Rachel aren't back yet so Miss Holiday is gonna sing after intermission. And, if they still aren't back, I'm going to sing..."

"Miss Holiday? Weird." I giggled. I noticed that he was blushing a bit.

"Well...uh... I better go. See you!" Sam waved goodbye as he took of down the hall. I had to take a deep breath before I could continue on my way to the auditorium.

* * *

(_plain italics = Kurt, **bold italics = Blaine, **underlined italics = both)_

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage from the right as the music began to play:

_Something always brings me back to you_  
_It never takes too long_  
_No matter what I say or do_  
_I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

I watched carefully as Blaine walked towards to where I stood on the center of the stage.

**_You hold me without touch_**  
**_You keep me without chains_**  
**_I never wanted anything so much_**  
**_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_**

He looked carefully into my eyes, as though he was trying to read what I was thinking. It wasn't hard to tell. I loved the way it sounded when we sang together.

_Set me free, leave me be_  
_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_  
**_Here I am and I stand so tall_**  
**_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be_**  
_But you're on to me and all over me_

We kept our distance, sort of like how we sang "Candles." Emotional, yet not all up in eachother's space. It was sweet.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile_  
_When I thought that I was strong_  
**_But you touch me for a little while_**  
**_And all my fragile strength is gone_**

_Set me free, leave me be_  
_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_  
_Here I am and I stand so tall_  
_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be_  
_But you're on to me and all over me_

I noticed that, in the audience, Shane and Reed were laughing quietly to themselves... I'll maim them later. Right now, I'm focused on singing with Blaine.

**_I live here on my knees_**  
**_As I try to make you see_**  
**_That you're everything I think I need_**  
**_Here on the ground_**

_But you're neither friend nor foe_  
_Though I can't seem to let you go_  
_The one thing that I still know_  
_Is that you're keeping me down_  
_You're keeping me down_

_**You're keeping me down**_

_You're on to me, on to me and all over_  
_Something always brings me back to you_  
_It never takes too long_

We didn't even bother to look over at the little crowd who was clapping. We just looked at eachother for a good 30 seconds. We could hear Jillian's cheers and a few catcalls from Shane and Reed. When we realized that it was time for intermission, Blaine held out his hand for me. I hastily grabbed it and we walked off together. We were quickly met by a surprise hug from Jillian.

"You guys were AMAZING!" she raved, nearly choking us.

"Thanks! You were-great too!" I said, gasping for air. She released us and we all walked out into the hallway.

"Well aren't you two just adorable!" a familiar voice cried from behind us. I turned on a heel and came face-to-face (sort of because I'm taller) with the strawberry blonde boy.

"Reed!" I jeered pulling him into a ridiculously tight hug. I'm surprised I didn't accidentally snap his neck.

"Uh-Kurt... You're-choke-ing-me!"

"Oops... sorry!" I hastily released the little "Dormouse."

"What about me?" Shane asked impatiently.

"I didn't forget about you!" I said, turning to give the younger Anderson a 'pat-on-the-back' hug. Blaine and Shane began to blabber on about life so I decided to chat with Reed.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Reed said, gesturing to Jillian. The word "us" caught Shane's attention.

"Oh, right! Shane, Reed, this is our friend Jillian!" Blaine stated. "Jill, this is my younger brother Shane and our friend Reed."

"Nice to meet you guys." Jillian said with a vibrant grin.

"Pleasure's all ours," Shane said charmingly. He took Jillian's hand and shook it gently. She kept a cool expression, flashing the same smirk as her brother. Reed laughed a bit.

"So... You two finally settled things?" I decided to ask. Reed face turned as red as a tomato. He blushed WAY too easily! Shane gave a nervously forced laugh. At that moment, Puck came around the corner.

"Kurt, Blaine, Jill, we need you guys back in the green room. Intermissions almost over." he said quickly. We all nodded and bid our friends goodbye.

* * *

"Hey beautiful..." an all to familiar voice whispered into my ear. I gasped and jumped a bit in surprise. I turned on my toes and came face to face with the boy in the leather jacket.

"You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous... and what are you doing back stage?" I asked in a bit of a panic.

"I had to come see the incredible Rachel Berry perform!... Oh, and my sister." He said, nonchalantly bringing up Jillian.

"Well Rachel Berry will not be performing tonight."

"And why is that?" Jesse pouted, grabbing my hands.

"Mercedes needs this. I just talked her out of a 'diva fit.' I had no choice but to give up my closing spot." I murmured.

"Well, that's very kind of you, Rach." I blushed a bit. I noticed that Miss Holiday was coming onto the stage from the left. A small orchestra was already on stage. Jesse pulled me back a bit so we were definitely out of view. We both watched as the intro to ADELE's "Turning Tables" began to play. He could tell that I had something on my mind... he could read me like and open book...

_Close enough to start a war, _  
_All that I have is on the floor, _  
_God only knows what we're fighting for, _  
_All that I say, you always say more,_

"...What's wrong?"

_I can't keep up with your turning tables, _  
_Under your thumb, I can't breathe,_

"Nothing..."

"Rachel..."

"It's just-"

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, _  
_No, I won't rescue, you to just desert me,_

"Yeah?"

_I cant give you the heart you think you gave me, _  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, _

"I-I just got you back a-and..."

_To turning tables,_

"And what?"

"I don't want to lose you again... I feel like you're just going to slip away as fast as you came back." Jesse looked taken aback by what I said. We didn't speak for a few moments.

_Under haunted skies I see you, ooh, _  
_Where love is lost, your ghost is found, _  
_I braved a hundred storms to leave you, _  
_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down,_

"Rachel... I'm not going anywhere," he murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables, _  
_Under your thumb, I can't breathe, _

"Promise?" He gave me a soft smile in reuturn.

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, _  
_No, I won't rescue, you to just desert me,_

"Promise." He said, looking deeply into my eyes. There was another long pause between us.

_I cant give you the heart you think you gave me, _  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, _

"Do you not believe me?" I gasped a bit and looked back into his eyes.

_To turning tables, ooh_

_Next time I'll be braver, _  
_I'll be my own savior, _  
_When the thunder calls for me,_

"I... I'm not sure... I just have this weird feeling of uncertainty..." This caused him to think carefully for a second.

_Next time I'll be braver, _  
_I'll be my own savior, _  
_When the thunder calls for me, _

"Does this make you feel more certain-?" He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. My mind went blank. All of the problems and fears that crowded my head melted away.

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, _  
_No, I won't rescue, you to just desert me,_

_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me, _  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, _

He broke the kiss for only a moment to quietly whisper three words:"I love you."

_To turning tables, _

It took me a second to find my voice. I leaned in close to him and murmured: "I love you too, Jesse." He smiled brighter than I've ever seen anyone smile before. This time, I leaned in for the kiss.

_To turning tables, ooh_

_Turning tables...  
_

* * *

Rachel had no idea that she and Jesse were not alone backstage...

Santana had heard about 50% of that conversation. She gasped quietly as the couple kissed... not believing what she saw at first. She abruptly turned on her heel and ran out into the hallway.

* * *

**Hello again readers! I have but one small favor to ask: Please look up "The Rotaries" on itunes and tell me what you think of their music. You can also find them on facebook and twitter!  
**


	11. Shadows Part 1

**Yeah, I didn't grammer or spellcheck this because i am wayyy too tired! Maybe i'll do it later. For now, Enjoy the story! P.S. there will be a part 2 to this chapter and also i'm continuing with the canon episodes but changing them a bit to fit my story line!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Shadows Part 1

_"You're nothing..." _a familiar voice whispered through the pitch black darkness.

_"Worthless..." _another voice echoed.

_"You will NEVER be as good as him..." _a third voice taunted.

_"Ever."_

_"You'll always be in the shadow of his talent..."_

_"Nothing more than a shadow..."_

_"You'll never make it anywhere..."_

_"You're just a shadow...-"_

Jillian eyes sprung open as she laid in bed. She abruptly sat up and breathed in and out rather heavily. Her heart raced. It was that dream again... The dream shes had at least three times this week already. Just voices in the dark... mocking her... insulting her... And she knew exactly whose voices they were. But this wasn't just a figment of her imagination. These words were said to her just one month ago. Those words drove her out of Carmel High School...

* * *

Jillian remembered that day like it was yesterday, the day she quit Vocal Adrenaline. She sulked out into the parking lot just like everyday, feet dragging along the pavement. But this time, she was stopped by three girls she often tried to avoid.

"Why'd you do it?" Andrea lashed.

"What are you talking about?" The youngest girl asked, trembling a bit.

"Why did you quit Vocal Adrenaline?" Giselle demanded.

"Guys, I already told you..." Sunshine began. "She couldn't handle the fact that she's not good enough. She's just been holding it in all these months until she finally cracked." Jillian began to tremble more.

"What's wong wittle baby? Gonna go cwy now?" Andrea teased.

"You're nothing, Jillian. You're worthless. Quitting was the right thing to do-" Sunshine began.

"Shut up..." Jillian muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Shut up! You have no right to talk to me like that you big-headed diva!"

"You're just jelous, St. James." Giselle snickered.

"And why would I be jelous of you guys?" Jillian protested, shaking in frustration, sadness, and anger.

"Because Sunshine stole your spot..." Jillian froze at Andrea's comment.

"Yup, that's right. Goolsby made the mistake of making you lead because of your brother. When he found me, you couldn't handle it that I replaced you."

"How did you not realize that you will _never _be as good as him? You're not even a fraction as talented as Jesse." Jillian's eyes began to tear up as the three girls began to rip her heart out.

"You will never be as good as him... face it." Giselle repeated.

"Ever." Andrea added.

"You'll always be in the shadow of his talent." Sunshine said, shoving Jillian back. She was defenseless. Jillian simply let the three girls push her back towards the dumpster and trash cans that resided nearby.

"You'll never make it anywhere."

"I knew you couldn't handle Vocal Adrenaline. You are too weak," Giselle laughed, shoving Jillian back again.

"You're just a shadow," Sunshine repeated, knocking Jillian into the trashcans. The three girls laughed and strolled away. The cans had collapsed around Jillian, covering her in garbage. She just sat there, letting tears role down her face. She could barely breathe through her crying. And that was when she decided that she couldn't take it anymore. Jillian made the decision that somehow she was going to escape and transfer to somewhere she wouldn't be a shadow anymore...

...

"So that's why you transferred..." Kurt said with an understanding expression.

"Bullied out. Just like us." Blaine added. Jillian gave a stiff nod. Her eyes glazed over but she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Can we change the topic?" Jillian asked in a whisper uncomfortably.

"Sure. So what are you putting on you're 'Born This Way' shirt?" Blaine asked, making quotation marks with his hands.

"I am _not _saying." Kurt stated.

"And why is that?" Jillian asked curiously.

"It's a surprise. I think they should all be surprises."

"Fair enough." Blaine murmured.

"I'm just glad we are singing GaGa again!" Kurt exclaimed happily. Blaine laughed and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Jillian had tuned out of the conversation. She thought about what her shirt should say... She was afraid to put her deepest insecurity. Jillian wanted to mask it with something that really wasn't a big deal to her - but it didn't seem right. After much thought, she finally decided what her shirt would say.

"I got it!" She exclaimed. Blaine and Kurt both gave her confused looks. Not only did she know what to put on her shirt, but she knew what song she wanted to sing.

"Kurt, I need you're help. Come with me." Jillian grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the choir room, leaving behind a very confused Blaine.

* * *

**Facebook:**

**Jillian St. James: **_I'm on the right track, baby I was BORN THIS WAY!_

**_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and 7 others like this_**

**Andrea Cohen: **so you're happy being a nothing then?

**Giselle Prower: **i guess u finally accepted that ur destined to live out ur days in the shadow of ur brother

**Jillian St. James: **leave me alone!

**Andrea Cohen: **make me! :P

**Sam Evans: **Wow, you two must really have NO life what-so-ever to be tourmenting a girl who obviously doesn't want anything to do with you in your free time. How pathetic.

_**Jesse St. James and Kurt Hummel like this**_

**Jillian St. James: **thanks Sam :)

**Giselle Prower: **Shut ur oversized trap, Trouty Mouth!

**Jillian St. James: **dont call him that!

**Kurt Hummel: **how did you even know that was his nickname?

**Andrea Cohen: **we know everything, princess ;)

**Blaine Anderson: **Alright you stuck up snob, thats crossing the line!

**Giselle Prower: **OOOOOOOH im SOOOO SCAWED OF A NEW DIRECTIONS LOSER!

**- post deleted by Jillian St. James -**

* * *

"I cannot _stand _them!" Jillian shouted, throwing herself onto Rachel's living room couch.

"You just can't let them get to you, Jill," Quinn said softly, patting the younger girl on the shoulder.

"Yeah, they _feed_ on our insecurities," Rachel added. As the three girls talked, Kurt gazed at Blaine as he strummed his guitar.

"They just can't seem to give me a break. It's super agrivating!"

"How is your brother reacting to their taunts?" Kurt asked, snapping back into reality. Blaine looked up as well.

"Well, I tell him most of what they say and what they do-"

"What about your nightmares?" Blaine asked curiously.

"No... not those. I don't want him to think that it's all his fault."

"Wise decision. Jesse has enough on his mind," Rachel began, receiving confused looks from Quinn and Jill. "-I a-assume..." she stuttered.

"Can we get back to practicing? Me and Rachel also have our own song to work on," Quinn sighed. She wasn't all that fond of Jillian since her and Sam became friends.

"Of course, your heighness..." Kurt mumbled. Blaine began to pluck the strings of his guitar and Kurt took a deep breath, preparing to sing.

...

The four friends stepped forwards. The three girls wore tattered, jean shorts, plaid shirts, and cowboy boots. Kurt had on a similar outfit but instead of shorts, he wore skinny jeans. Blaine and Sam had their guitars around their necks and Puck had a banjo. Artie had dug up a washboard from his attick and voulenteered to join their little pit band. Those for boys all had on cowboy hats to go with the theme.

**Kurt:**

_You, with your words like knives_  
_And swords and weapons that you use against me,_  
_You, have knocked me off my feet again,_  
_Got me feeling like I'm nothing._

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded._  
_You, pickin' on the weaker man._

**Rachel:**  
_Well you can take me down,_  
_With just one single blow._  
_But you don't know, what you don't know,_

**Kurt and Rachel:  
**  
_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

**Jillian:**

_You, with your switching sides,_  
_And your walk by lies and your humiliation_  
_You, have pointed out my flaws again,_  
_As if I don't already see them._  
_I walk with my head down,_  
_Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you_  
_I just wanna feel okay again._

**Quinn:**  
_I bet you got pushed around,_  
_Somebody made you cold,_  
_But the cycle ends right now,_  
_You can't lead me down that road,_  
_You don't know, what you don't know_  
**_  
_****All:**  
_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

**Kurt:**  
_And I can see you years from now in a bar,_

**Kurt and Rachel:**  
_Talking over a football game,_

**Jillian:**  
_With that same big loud opinion but,_

**Jillian and Quinn:**  
_Nobody's listening,_

**Kurt:**  
_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,_

**Rachel:**  
_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing._

**Quinn:**  
_But all you are is mean,_

**Jillian:  
**_All you are is mean._

**Rachel:**  
_And a liar, _

**Kurt:**

_and pathetic, _

**Quinn:**

_and alone in life,_  
_And mean, _

**Quinn and Jillian:**

_and mean, _

**Quinn, Jillian, and Kurt:**

_and mean, _

**All:**

_and mean_

_But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,_  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

**Rachel, Quinn, and Jillian:**  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

**Kurt:**  
_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean. _

**_All:_**

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

**Jillian:**  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Throughout the song, the four of them did some dance moves similar to square dancing. When they finished, the choir room filled with applause.

"Great song choice guys! Overcoming those who brought you down in helpful in acceptance!" Mr. Shue jeered happily. Everyone tooks their seats as he continued to talk.

"Alright, so everyone knows what tomorrow is, right?" All of the students cheered happily. They all knew that tomorrow was the day they would get to perform Born This Way.


	12. Shadows Part 2

**OOPS! I uploaded the wrong thing... So here is the RIGHT chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! LIKE PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Shadows Pt. 2

"Why didn't you tell me what they did to you?" Jesse asked with a hint of anger.

"Because I didn't want you to worry or freak out like you're doing right now!" The younger St. James fired back. Her eyes were a bit blood shot for she had been crying a bit. Kurt had let the nightmares Jillian had been having to her elder brother. Jesse had waited for Glee rehersal to let out before he confronted his sister for keeping the secrets from him in the middle of the empty parking lot.

"Jill, they _hurt _you. I could have done something about it! I feel like a horrible older brother for letting them do those things to you!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal! I'm a big girl! I could have handled it!"

"Obviously not if you ran awya to McKinely! They knocked you into trash cans, they've pushed you into lockers, tripped you down steps, cyber bullied you..." Jesse's eyes began to tear up as he chocked on his words.

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." _Jillian mumbled. _"I was embarressed."_

"Embarressed of what?"

"Of living in your shadow. But I can deal with it..."Jillian wrapped her arms around her chest to make sure to hide her "Born This Way" sure my keeping her jacket closed. Jesse paused for a moment, realizing what she was doing.

"Is that you're shirt for Born This Way?" Jillian looked up into his sad eyes and gave a small nod.

"What's it say?" Jillian refused to show him.

"Jill..." Jesse looked like he was going to cry. It hurt to know that his little sister was bullied out of school because of him. The guilt he felt ate Jillian alive. She sighed and opened her jacket. Jesse gasped at the word on her shirt: **SHADOW**.

"_I'm sorry..._ I was just doing what Mr. Shue told us to do..."

"Which was...?"

"To... to put our biggest insecurity on our shirt..."

"Being in my shadow is your biggest insecurity?" Jesse struggled to say. Jill nodded, allowing a few tears to escape her eyes and roll down her ivory cheeks.

"_I'm really sorry Jesse-"_ she began to whisper again, but Jesse cut her off.

"Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing. Its my fault... It's all my fault."

"Jesse, don't say that! It's not your fault that you're a better singer."

"But its not fair that that's the reason you were picked on and tourmented!"

Kurt and Blaine had hear the siblings shouting from the nearest exit. They peeked their heads out the door to see what was going on.

"_Damn it." _Kurt mumbled.

"What?" Blaine whispered, trying to keep his voice down.

"That's my fault..." Kurt said quietly, referring to the two St. James kids. Blaine gave him a confused look but was quickly shushed by Kurt when he tried to speak again.

"Please forgive me for all of this. I take full blame for what happened to you at Carmel."

"Of course I forgive you, Jesse. You're my big brother... even if you can be a jerk sometimes." Jesse smiled and pulled Jill into a hug.

"Thank you." He mumbled. Jillian broke the hug first.

"I better go get ready for the performance. You're welcome to come watch if you want." Jesse nodded. Jillian smiled back at him and walked off to the door behind which Kurt and Blaine were hiding. They dodged back inside before she could see them. Jesse remained in the parking lot until he heard footsteps approaching him quickly from behind and two arms wrap around his chest.

"That was really sweet of you, Jesse." Rachel murmured. He turned around and smiled at his girlfriend.

"I see you didn't go through with the surgery then..." She smirked and went up on her tippy-toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Nope. I'm happy with the way I look. I even embraced it," Rachel said, showing him her shirt which read: **NOSE.**

"Good, because you're beautiful in every way just the way you are." Jesse said, making Rachel blush vibrantly.

"By the way, the little chat with your sister gave me an idea..."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. Now come with me." She grabbed his hand and led him towards the school. "C'mon! Hurry!"

* * *

_It doesn't matter if you love him_

_or capital H-I-M_

Kurt stood center stage in his red plaid jacket, covering the words on his white tee shirt.

Mercedes and Tina began to take the stage.

_Just put your paws up  
'Cause you were born this way, baby_

Jillian turned to Blaine, who was standing next to her. She had never seen him blush so much. Jill could tell that his eyes were _glued _to Kurt.

"He should wear his hair like _that _more often..." he murmured. Jillian laughed quietly. Then Mercedes and Tina pulled Kurt sweater off, revealing the words **LIKES BOYS**. Blaine's knees went so weak that Jillian had to grab his shoulder to stop him from falling. She snapped in his face a few times to bring him back into reality.

**Tina:**

_My mama told me when I was young_  
_We are all born superstars_  
_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_  
_In the glass of her boudoir_

**Mercedes:**

"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"

**Mercedes and Tina:**

"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"

The rest of the Glee club danced onto the stage, revealing their shirt one after the other.

**All:**

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

Everyone wore their biggest insecurities loud and proud on their white tee shirts: **Four Eyes, I'm With Stoopid, Can't Dance, No Weave!, Can't Sing, Lucy Caboosey, Trouty Mouth, Brown Eyes, **and **Coward.** Blaine's was by far the bravest statement in Kurt's eyes. Even braver than "Lucy Caboosey." He knew that Blaine had a hard time being as courageous as he pushed Kurt to be.

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

**Kurt:**

_Don't be a drag – just be a queen_

**Brittany:**

_Don't be a drag – just be a queen_

**Jillian:**

_Don't be a drag – just be a queen_

**Kurt:**

_Don't be-_

**Quinn:**

_Give yourself prudence_  
_And love your friends_  
_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

**Jillian:**

_In the religion of the insecure_  
_I must be myself, respect my youth_**  
**

**Mercedes:**

_A different lover is not a sin_  
_Believe capital H-I-M_

**Tina:**

_I love my life I love this record and_  
_Mi amore vole fe yah _

**All:**

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

Brittany ran off the stage, right into the audience where Santana sat next to Karofsky. She smiled when she saw that Santana was wearing the tee shirt that said **LEBANESE **which she had made for her. Karofsky also had on a Born This Way shirt, but crossed his arms to hide the word **AFRAID**. He refused to get up as he watched Brittany pull Santana back to the stage with her.

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

**Kurt:**

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
_Whether you're broke or evergreen_  
_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_  
_You're lebanese, you're orient_

**Tina:**

_Whether life's disabilities_  
_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_  
_Rejoice and love yourself today_  
_'Cause baby you were born this way_

Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him to the front of the stage where they stood next to Santana and Brittany... who were also hand in hand.

**Blaine, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany:**

_No matter gay, straight, or bi_  
_Lesbian, transgendered life_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born to survive_**  
**

Mercedes, Mike, Finn, and Tina then stepped up and stood with them:

_No matter black, white or beige_  
_Chola or orient made_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born to be brave_

**All:**

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

Kurt ran to the side of the stage and pulled Rachel on. Mr. Shue and Emma quickly followed.

_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

_I was born this way hey!_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way hey!_

Everyone cheered and clapped for each other. Sam hugged Jill and spun her around. Blaine definitely couldn't hold in how much he wanted to kiss Kurt so he grabbed his hand, spun him over, and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Jillian giggled and Puck whistled. A few other members gave a few catcalls.

"Wanky!" Santana shouted. The couple finally separated and Kurt gave Santana a deadly glare. She simply laughed in reply.

After a while, the Glee club memebers dispersed. Jillian was the only one left when Jesse finally stepped out of the shadows in the back of the theater. He had a grin on his face as he approached his sister.

"May I say that hat was an awesome performance. You were great, Jill." She ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. She quickly let go when she realized that she had changed his shirt. It was now a white tee shirt that said: **JERK **in big, bold, black letter.

"No way!" Jillian laughed.

"Rachel helped me make it. The 'Jerk' part was her idea." He blushed a big and let out a short laugh. They began to exit the theater. Jesse turned to face his sister once more.

"You're definitly not a shadow. You're a star, Jillian. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," He said with a soft smile. Jillian smiled back, tears welling up in her eyes. She hugged her big brother again and whisper "_Thank you._"

* * *

"Well, since I didn't really get to take part in 'Born This Way,' I've decided to sing a Lady GaGa song on my own," Rachel smiled the next day at Glee rehersal.

"Awesome, Rachel. Let's see what you've got!" Mr. Shue jeered. Rachel took the floor and waved for Brittany and Jillian to come join her. They took there positions, making a small triangle with Rachel in the front.

(_italics _- Rachel, **_Bold italics - _**Brittany and Jillian, _Underlines italics - _all 3 of them)

_Woah woah woah woah woah _  
_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as _

_Woah woah woah woah woah _  
_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as _

_Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas GaGa _  
_Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas GaGa _

_I couldn't love a man so purely _  
_Even prophets forgave his goofy way _  
_I've learned love is like a brick, you can _  
_Build a house or sink a dead body _

_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow uh uh o _  
_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow uh uh o _  
_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down _

_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow uh uh o _  
_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow uh uh o _  
_A king with no crown, king with no crown _

_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel _  
_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby _  
_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel _  
_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby _

_Woah woah woah woah woah _  
_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as _

_Woah woah woah woah woah _  
_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as _

_**Ew! **_  
_  
__In the most Biblical sense, _  
_I am beyond repentance _  
_Fame hooker, prostitute wench vomits her mind _  
**_But in the cultural sense _**  
**_I just speak in future tense _**  
**_Judas kiss me if offensed, _**  
**_Or wear ear condom next time _**

_I wanna love you, _  
_But something's pulling me away from you _  
_Jesus is my virtue, _  
_And Judas is the demon I cling to _  
_I cling to _

_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel _  
_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby _  
_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel _  
_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby _

_Woah woah woah woah woah _  
_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as _

_Woah woah woah woah woah _  
_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as _

_Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas GaGa_

The room filled with applause... except Finn. He just sat there, confused as usual. Puck and Mike whistled, but Tina smacked Mike in the arm and he immediately stopped. When the room settled down, Brittany was the first to speak:

"Wait... Rachel, you're in love someone who betrayed Jesus? How could you love a traitor?"

"It's just a metaphor, Britt," Jillian clarified.

"A what?" Brittany mumbled.

"Yeah, Rachel. You were singing about a diciple..." Santana cut in. "When you were reall singing about a _Saint..._"

"Santana!" Rachel snapped at her. Everyone turned to look at Rachel. To Rachel's luck, the bell rang and everyone left without any questions... except for the girls. They stayed behind...

"So... You and Jesse, huh?" Mercedes asked.

"What?"

"You heard what she said..." Quinn smirked.

"Yeah, I saw you two swapping spit at the Night of Neglect concert!" Santana exclaimed. Jillian gasped and let out a laugh.

"I knew it!" Tina added.

"So, you didn't expect that, now did you?" Quinn murmured, hitting a few keys on the piano. Rachel laughed softly and began to sing, which she often did...

(_italics - _Rachel, **_bold italics -_ **the girls)

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_  
_I guess I've already won that_  
_No man is worth the aggravation_  
_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

**_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_**  
**_He's the Earth and heaven to you_**  
**_Try to keep it hidden_**  
**_Honey, we can see right through you_**  
**_Girl, ya can't conceal it_**  
**_We know how ya feel and_**  
**_Who you're thinking of_**  
_  
__No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_  
**_  
__You swoon, you sigh_**  
**_why deny it, uh-oh_**  
_  
__It's too cliche_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_It feels so good when you start out_  
_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_  
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_  
_Oh_  
_  
_**_You keep on denying_**  
**_Who you are and how you're feeling_**  
**_Baby, we're not buying_**  
**_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_**  
**_Face it like a grown-up_**  
**_When ya gonna own up_**  
**_That ya got, got, got it bad_**

_No chance, now way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

**_Give up, give in_**  
**_Check the grin you're in love_**

_This scene won't play,_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

**_You're doin flips read our lips_**  
**_You're in love_**

_You're way off base_  
_I won't say it_  
_Get off my case_  
_I won't say it_

**_Girl, don't be proud_**  
**_It's O.K. you're in love_**

_Oh_  
_At least out loud,_  
_I won't say I'm in love..._


	13. Rumour Has It

_**HI THERE! :D So in this chapter I just had to sneak in a AVPM reference. See if you can spot it! ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Chapter 13: Rumour Has It_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_  
_You made a fool out of me,_  
_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_  
_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_  
_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

Santana stood in the center of the choir room, belting out the rather appropriate ADELE song.

_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_

Everyone was watching each other out of their peripheral vision. Most eyes landed on Jillian, Quinn, Kurt, Puck, and especially Sam.

_All of these words whispered in my ear,_  
_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_  
_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean I meant it,_  
_People say crazy things,_  
_Just 'cause I said it, don't that mean I meant it,_  
_Just 'cause you heard it,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_  
_Rumour has it, ooh,_

But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for

The glee clubbers kindly applauded Santana's performance. She swaggered over to her seat next to Brittany. That was when the bell rang.

"Sorry I have to run out so quickly, guys. See you tomorrow!" Mr. Shue stammered as he made a run for the door. Santana noticed that Sam was in a bit of a rush to leave. She grabbed him by the shoulder when he tried to make a break for it.

"Hold it, Froggy Lips. First you were cozy in your motel room with Kurt, and now Quinn? What's going on?"

"Will you guys just all leave me alone!" Sam said sternly.

"Not until you tell us what's going on with you and Quinn!" Puck yelled, standing up out of his chair.

"And what you were doing with Kurt!" Finn shouted along. Kurt simply rolled his eyes. Jillian leaned over to him for she was sitting between him and Mercedes.

"What's going on? And why is Puck being all obsessive over Quinn today?" She whispered.

"I can't tell you what's going on with Sam and I-" Jillian noticed that Blaine looked a bit uneasy and uncomfortable at his boyfriend's words.

"But I can explain what happened with Quinn and Puck yesterday..."

_***flashback***_

"Quinn!" Puck shouted from down the hallway. "Hey, Quinn!" Quinn spun around from her locker to see him standing there with what appeared to be... a rose?

"What is it, Puckerman?"

"I had something really important to ask you..."

"Yeah?"

"Since you and Finn are kind of over, I was thinking that maybe you'd still want to run for Prom Queen with... me?"

"Are you serious? And what about Lauren?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"That's why she quit Glee club... because I dumped her..." he murmured reluctantly.

"What? Why?"

"Because... I realized that... I still love you."

"Excuse me?"

"I love you, Quinn Fabray. I never stopped." Quinn simply stared in shock at his words, not knowing how to respond. Luckily, they were the only people left in the long hallway.

"But... then why...?" She stammered. "This can't happen. We aren't right for each other!"

"Who cares? I sure as hell don't! You can't deny that there isn't still something between us. Beth is what connects us." The beautiful ex-cheerio began to tear up. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't care about you, Noah." He smiled at the use of his actual name.

"Then will you go to prom with me?" He slowly bent down on one knee and held out the rose. That was when Quinn started to full out cry. She smiled softly through her tears.

"I'd love to." And stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Quinn," Puck whispered in her ear.

"...But when did you realize it?"

"Realize what?" He said, releasing her.

"That you still cared about me so much?" Puck looked down at his feet.

"When I saw you crying in the hallway after Finn dumped you... When I saw you crying... I got these pains in my chest and I just knew it was his fault, that _bitch_..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Seeing how much he hurt you made me realize that you need someone who will treat you right... like me." Quinn smiled wider and cried harder as she wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and hugged him again.

_***end of flashback***_

"Thats so sweet!" Jillian exclaimed. But, she was once again detracted by the shouting towards Sam. She wanted to stand up for him, but what was she to do?

"That's it, I'm out of here." And with that, Sam stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"I have to go..."Quinn mumbled, quietly getting up and exiting the room as well.

"Quinn! Wait-" Puck said, but he was too late. She was gone. Now everyone's eyes were on Kurt and Jillian. They awkwardly turned to each other, then back to the glee club members standing in front of them.

"So Jillian, how are you feeling about all this?" Rachel asked in her abnoxiously-curious tone.

"About what?"

"About Sam! We know you guys have a thing!" Tina exclaimed.

"Look, there is nothing going on between me and Sam. We are just friends." It hurt to say that word because how how much Jillian wished they were more than just that.

"You aren't jelous that he was spotted in a motel with his ex?" Tina asked.

"What he does and who he does it with isn't my business." She huffed and they all turned to Kurt and Blaine next.

"So Blaine... Do you know what your boyfriend had been doing at that motel with Mr. Evans?" Tina asked, folding her arms.

"I trust Kurt. He means the world to me and I would never let a stupid little rumour come between us!" Blaine fired back, noticabley annoyed. Kurt's face lit up as Blaine got up from his chair and turned to face him. "Let's go." Blaine held out his hand and Kurt happily took it. They strolled out, hand-in-hand.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I have to go," Jillian said, gathering her stuff and running out. Her eyes began to tear, but she escaped before anyone could noticed. Once she was out in the vacant hallway, she allowed herself to let the tears fall from her eyes as she left the building.

Back in the choir room, Puck and Quinn were the only two left.

"Puck, please don't believe what they're saying! It's not true!" She too had begun to cry.

"What the hell am I supposed to do than? No one will tell me anything! I look like and idiot!"

"Since when do you care what people think? You said you loved me! Shouldn't you be there for me?"

"I honestly don't know..." She gasped at his words.

"You didn't say it back! And let's face it, all last week you gave Jillian dirty looks because she was getting close with Sam!" Quinn just shook her head and cried harder.

"I'm... I'm sorry! I do care about you!"

"Maybe we shouldn't go to Prom together..."

"What? No! Please..." She nearly collapsed onto the piano bench.

"I have to go. Goodbye, Quinn." And with those words, Puck was gone. Quinn was left alone to cry... again.

_..._

_**Chat session between GoldStarBerry and QueenBeeQuinn**_

**GoldStarBerry: **Hey Quinn, how are you feeling?

**QueenBeeQuinn: **not much better :( please believe me Rachel, there is NOTHING between me and Sam!

**GoldStarBerry: **of course i believe you! Don't worry I have your back

**QueenBeeQuinn: **Puck is such a hypocrite :'( i can't stand him right now!

**GoldStarBerry: **I know how you feel. Your heart hurts

**QueenBeeQuinn: **love really sucks.

**GoldStarBerry: **you love Puck?

**QueenBeeQuinn: **how could I not? After what he said? And he was right that theres a connection between us through Beth

**GoldStarBerry: **it'll be alright. Wanna come over and watch some Real World with me?

**QueenBeeQuinn: **are you joking? I'd do anything to watch Dustin ;) lol

**GoldStarBerry: **lol i'll see you in 10?

**QueenBeeQuinn: **yup :) thanks Rachie

**GoldStarBerry: **anytime :)

...

**NEW TXT MSG: Sam**

-Jill?

**- 2 minutes later - **

- Jillian? You there?

**- 1 minute later - **

- well i'll just talk then. Please believe me when I say that there isn't anything going on between me and Quinn. You know I care about how you feel...

**- **pleaseee answer :(

...

Jillian read the text over a few time: "I care about how you feel..." But she was having trouble believing him. If he cares about her so much, why can't he tell her whats going on? She cares about him enough to want to know. Jillian had noticed that her eyes began to fill with tears.

Damn hormones... she thought to herself.

...

**1 NEW TXT MSG: Sam**

- Blaine! I need your help!

**Blaine: **sure Sam! What do you need?

**Sam: **well... Jill is your best friend right?

**Blaine: **yeah... why do you ask?

**Sam: **then you must know her fairly well... so I need some help. I need to tell her how I feel so she will believe me that I really like her and NOT Quinn

**Blaine: **awww how sweet! Okay so I know just what you should do...

...

So much had happened the next day in Glee club. Sam was pushed to the limit because Santana and Puck were harassing him about Kurt and Quinn. He snapped and shouted out the truth: that his dad lost his job and his family lost their home. After he stormed out, Jillian felt sick to her stomach.

"J? You alright?" Kurt asked her quietly.

"I feel like a horrible person..."

"Why?"

"I didn't believe Sam. He probably hates me right now." She sighed.

"He'll understand! Don't worry, Jill." Kurt murmured, allowing the girl to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so. I feel horrible."

...

"I'd like to apologize and thank you guys... for everything." Sam said, standing in the front of the choir room, Stacy and Stevie by his side. Everyone smiled and a few members even said "sorry."

"I'd also like to thank you all again for getting my guitar back," he smiled holding it in his hands. "So... I'd like to sing a song for someone who I hope can forgive me for keeping this from her... If thats okay, Mr. Shue."

"Sure, Sam. go ahead." Mr. Shue said. Sam looked to Blaine, who gave him a smile and a nod. Sam raised his head.

"I hope you like it... ," he blushed. And with that, he began to strum his guitar.

Sam looked right at Jillian as he began to sing. She b_lushed, realizing what song it was... and that he was singing it to her..._

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_  
_Gee, you had a funny way—a way about you._  
_A kind of glow of something new._  
_Sure—I'll admit that I'm the same._  
_Another sucker for a game kids like to play,_  
_And the rules they like to use._

_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Some of the girls were "aww"-ing and giggling a bit, but Jillian just kept her eyes on Sam.

_The sun: telling me the night is done._  
_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun._  
_Close your eyes—we'll make it dark again_  
_And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?_  
_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy._  
_After all, we need sweets every now and then._

_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Sam passed the guitar to Blaine, who continued the song and joined in on the harmonies.

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place.  
Who knows what could happen to us next?_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark.  
It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest._

He strolled over to Stacy, who had a rose behind her back. She grinned and handed him the little red flower.

_Go? How so very apropos:_  
_A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."_  
_Well alright, I'll see you later._  
_It's true: it's just a fantasy for two._  
_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_  
_I guess this is better._

Sam walked back over to the Glee club members, who were now swaying, snapping, and clapping in their seats. He held out the rose to Jill. She gasped at his gesture and carefully reached for the flower. Sam smiled back and danced around the middle of the floor.

_But don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

He walked back over and sang the last bit right in front of the little blonde freshman.

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

Now Jillian's face was completely pink and a tear was streaming down her cheek... but this time, she was smiling.


End file.
